Heartache Turns to Joy
by baglady101
Summary: This is a sequel to "A Father's Heartache", which should be read first before starting this story, to help understand the background. The title actually describes how Horatio and Calleigh's situation has changed since their marriage. There will be some drama mixed with romance. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Heartache Turns to Joy**

"Horatio this house is beautiful…the whole area is like something out of the Caribbean…it's wonderfully isolated, and so private."

"I'm glad you like it Sweetheart. C'mon let me show you all of the house." He took her hand, bringing it up to his lips, he kissed it tenderly and then they began walking with their arms wrapped around each other looking over the rest of the house.

"Is the food furnished too since we can't exactly get in our car and go out?"

Horatio laughed and answered, "Not all of it…I supplemented with some of the things we like."

"THAT'S what you have been doing while I was at the lab working," she playfully slapped his chest.

Horatio laughed admitting, "I had Frank's help on his day off; he helped me deliver our food and luggage and I put the food in the freezer so all we have to do is warm it up; didn't want us to be cooking during our honeymoon…although I might catch us some fish one day and we can cook those," he added smiling as he raised his eyebrows.

"My big fisherman…Lieutenant Caine, catches everything from criminals to Snook!"

Horatio chuckled and added, "And maybe if I'm lucky a Mangrove Snapper or two for us to enjoy!"

As they watched the sun setting across the blue-green water, and exchanging sweet caresses and kisses, they talked about their future together, while relaxing in a wide cushioned chaise on the deck of their island house with a tray full of cheeses and fruit. Horatio got up long enough to step over to the ice bucket to pull out and open a chilled bottle of champagne, pouring two glasses full.

Easing himself back down onto their lounge chair, he handed Calleigh her glass and softly said, "I'd like to make a toast," he said smiling.

Calleigh smiled back sweetly and replied, "Oh my."

"Mrs. Caine…" he began as he looked lovingly into her sparkling green eyes, "I want you to know that today I married my best friend, and through the years, I hope I will still see the same sparkle in your eyes as I do now." Then they touched their glasses together and each took a sip, followed by a tender kiss.

"You're going to make me start crying saying sweet things like that, Handsome." Horatio kissed away a tear that escaped down her cheek. "I will love you all of my life Horatio, because I know you will still be the loving man you are today," she softly breathed as she pulled him down on top of her and wrapped her arms around him.

After the sun went down, the wildlife began giving them a symphony of sounds as a back-drop for sharing tender caresses and passionate kisses until Horatio rasped as he began trailing warm, moist kisses down her neck,

"Sweetheart…I want to make slow tender love to you all night…."

"Ummm…I love the sound of that…Handsome," she replied before his lips crashed down on hers.

Reluctantly leaving her warm embrace to stand up, he wobbled slightly and Calleigh noticed immediately.

"Are you ok?"

Horatio began laughing, "I am…just the champagne affecting me Sweetheart." Reaching out his hand to her, she took it and he gently pulled her up saying, "We need to move this inside…" as he wrapped her in his arms and gave her a searing kiss, while at the same time he was slowly walking them toward the bedroom.

Later that night as they lay in each other's arms totally exhausted from their heated lovemaking, Horatio pulled the sheet over them so Calleigh wouldn't get chilled from the lazily turning ceiling fan and the cool ocean breeze blowing in through the large open windows.

He turned and lightly caressed her cheek as he whispered, "I love you so much Calleigh…."

"Hmm…Handsome…you…are wonderful…love you," she murmured sleepily.

"Go to sleep Sweetheart…I've got you…." Then he drifted off into a sweet sleep holding her tight against him.

In the night, Calleigh began thrashing and loudly murmuring in her sleep, waking Horatio then abruptly she jerked up to a sitting position as she screamed out, "HORATIO!"

"Sweetheart…you're having a bad dream…," comforting her as he sat up wrapping her in his arms as she began sobbing against his chest.

"Shhh, I'm here Calleigh," he whispered as he rubbed her back gently.

"Oh, Horatio," she said between sobs. "I dreamed again…that you…you were killed…in the explosion…with Scarpella," she cried as she pressed herself into his chest even harder.

Horatio hung his head feeling so bad that the incident a few months ago was still affecting her and said, "I'm sorry Calleigh…I'm here…I'm right here and I'm alright."

He eased her back down in the bed, continuing to hold her tight until her crying stopped. Then he pulled back and kissed the tears off her cheeks and just held her close until he could hear her breathing slowing and smoothing out, telling him she was asleep again. He lay there wondering how long they were going to suffer the after effects of what had happened. At least the Coast Guard had found Scarpella's body after the explosion, confirming he was dead, but he knew that wasn't necessarily the end of it. He still intended to stop the arms trafficking to Rio when he was released for work at the end of their honeymoon and Calleigh knew that, but the next two weeks was their time; their time to relax and enjoy each other.

Calleigh slowly opened her eyes to see Horatio lying next to her, propped up on an elbow with his chin in his hand smiling as he whispered, "Good morning Sweetheart," and then leaned over and kissed her.

"Mmmm, morning Handsome…I sure look forward to waking up this way for the rest of my life," she softly murmured.

"I believe I can do that," Horatio answered as he kept kissing her cheek, moving down her long, supple neck enjoying her sweet moans. As he progressed down her chest, she stopped him saying,

"I need a shower Handsome."

"Umm, so do I. Come with me." He took her hand and led her outside the bathroom to a large outdoor shower surrounded by 3 walls of wooden slats, and a stone floor partially edged with beautiful flowering shrubs, open to the blue sky above.

"Ohh, I've never seen such a luxurious shower," she commented as he turned and smiled.

Horatio reached and turned on the water, then took the liquid bath soap and began softly running his hands over her body, then maneuvered her under the running water to rinse the soap off. She did the same for him, and as the water ran over his body, he quickly pulled her into him and began smothering her with passionate kisses before reaching for a cushion which he placed between her back and the wall as he gently pushed her up against it and made love to her.

Having dressed, they leisurely made their way to the kitchen as Calleigh realized Horatio had already prepared scrambled eggs and French toast that was in a warmer.

"How early did you get up to have all of this ready?"

"With the sun; thought I'd get a head start on our day, knowing we'd be hungry after our morning shower," he answered tilting his head, giving her his famous boyish grin as he pulled her against his chest.

"There's fresh fruit in the refrigerator too, and of course a pot of coffee." he added.

"You're spoiling me Horatio Caine."

"I sure hope so, because that's my intention, Sweetheart."

After breakfast, they relaxed in an oversized hammock under swaying palms that afforded them a beautiful view of the ocean.

Calleigh finally said, "I don't know if I will be able to leave after our two weeks are over Handsome…you couldn't have chosen a better place for us."

"Glad you approve Sweetheart…I wanted us to have a small taste of paradise after all we've been through," then kissed her temple.

"Um, Handsome I'm sorry about waking you up last night. I thought I'd finally quit having that dream a while back, but something must have triggered it to return."

"No worries, but I want you to forget all about that Sweetheart and just relax…it's just going to take time for us to heal emotionally."

After napping in each other's arms for a while, Calleigh turned toward Horatio and whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Umm-Hmm," he replied without opening his eyes.

"Feel like exploring around our island?"

"Hmmm, maybe we'll find buried treasure," he answered chuckling.

Calleigh began tickling his side which caused him to jump; trying to fend her off got the hammock to swinging, causing them to be dumped out on the ground. Calleigh hit the ground first, laughing as Horatio landed hard beside her. She quickly sat up, knowing that wasn't the best thing to have happen since he wasn't back physically at a hundred percent yet.

He lay still on the ground and fear overcame her as she turned over toward him and began shouting, "Horatio, are you ok?"

When she got closer, he reached up and pulled her down on top of him, then rolled them over and began tickling her, laughing at her squirming underneath him trying to get away.

He stopped tickling and gave her a long and tender kiss, but afterward she responded grinning, "Oh, you are so gonna pay for scaring me Handsome!"

"Umm, I sure hope so," he replied before kissing her tenderly again.

As they walked down the beach, Calleigh looked over at Horatio and she could tell he was already more relaxed than she had seen him in a long time.

Their days were filled with love, leisurely walks, a little adventure in exploring the island and beautiful sunsets as time was bringing them closer to the end of their honeymoon. With only three more days, before they were to head back to Miami, Horatio had suggested they take a blanket to the beach for the evening and enjoy dining under the stars, since there was no light to interfere with the view. They packed a light dinner and a bottle of wine then walked down from the house to the perfect spot on the beach. That evening it seemed the sunset was more spectacular than any of the other's, as if it were attempting to enhance their special dinner on the beach.

After dinner they made tender love under the stars and afterward enjoyed cuddling in each other's arms naming stars they recognized in the dark, inky sky above them.

"This was the best dinner I've ever been invited to Handsome," she whispered as she etched the outline of his face with her finger and pushed some of his red hair back that was blowing in the gentle breeze. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Sweetheart…I'm glad you enjoyed it because I can assure you I did," he replied as he pulled her closer to his side.

Suddenly, sounds of crying and faint calls for help came out of the darkness not far from where they lay on the blanket. Horatio pushed up on one elbow and asked,

"Did you hear something?"

"I did. Sounded like a woman calling for help."

Horatio quickly felt vulnerable as the weapon he brought with them was back at the house. He got to his feet and said,

"Stay here," he whispered low before walking toward the sound, carrying a flashlight with him.

Calleigh sat on the blanket feeling unsettled as she wondered what was going on.

Then she heard Horatio call to her, "Calleigh, over here," as he pointed the light where she could see it.

With apprehension she walked toward the light. Then as Horatio came into view, she saw him kneeling down over a body in the sand. "Who is that Horatio?"

"I don't know Calleigh," he said as he shined the light down and Calleigh saw it was a young lady with bloody lacerations and bruises on her face lying unconscious in the sand.

"We need to get her to the house. Would you carry the flashlight and I'll carry her."

Horatio gently laid her down in the other bedroom of the house and Calleigh went to get a damp rag to clean the girl's face.

As Calleigh gently wiped, she asked, "Horatio, where do you think she came from?"

"My guess would be from the Keys, but she looks as if she is originally from another country though, perhaps Latin."

"I need to call Frank. She needs medical assistance, there's possibly more injury than just to her face." Calleigh agreed looking concerned for the young girl.

Horatio waited for Frank to pick up. "Horatio…you calling for rescue from Calleigh?" He joked, laughing into the phone until he heard Horatio's serious tone.

"Francis, we need a Coast Guard medical helicopter…."

Suddenly alarmed, Frank asked, "What's wrong Horatio?"

Horatio began explaining the situation and Frank told him, that he and Natalia would come with the helicopter to get any evidence off the girl before she was taken to the hospital. Horatio thanked him and disconnected the call.

In less than 45 minutes, a helicopter landed on the lighted helipad down from the house. Horatio was standing nearby to greet the medics and his team as they emerged. He explained to the medics that the girl was still unconscious and if they could just give his team members a couple of minutes, they would be out of their way.

Natalia and Frank gathered the evidence and the medics began their work on the girl.

Natalia glanced around and smiled at Calleigh as they were standing apart from the men and commented, "Wow Cal! Horatio sure knows how to pick romantic places."

Calleigh smiled and giggled, "I'll have to agree Nat it has been wonderful. And to think, in a few days we'll have to leave. It will be so hard getting re-adjusted to the real world."

"I hear ya girl. I'd be tempted to sabotage the boat and throw my cell phone into the ocean."

"Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind…especially since I'd be marooned with the most romantic man!" Calleigh smiled radiantly at the brunette. Natalia thought these two were definitely good for each other…they both seemed so relaxed, even though they'd had this mystery girl to appear.

Natalia walked over to Horatio as the medics were taking the girl out on a gurney and assured him they would know who she was and hopefully more about why she was here. He thanked her and said they'd see them in a couple of days.

After the helicopter left, Horatio and Calleigh walked back down to the beach to gather the blanket and remains of their dinner, talking very little.

Finally Calleigh asked, "What are you thinking about Handsome?"

As he turned to look toward her he answered, "Oh, I'm just curious about our sudden visitor and how she got here." Calleigh thought,_ so am I Handsome. _She knew he didn't want to elaborate because of her dreams, but she was thinking the same thing…a boat had to have been close by them tonight. Just who was on that boat made her feel a little unsettled, since they'd seen the severe injuries inflicted on that poor girl.

The next day, after finishing breakfast, Horatio announced, "I'm going to catch us some lunch Sweetheart, want to come with me?"

Laughing she answered, "Sure do Handsome. This I gotta see!" Horatio made a face at her and laughed,

"No confidence in your husband?"

Calleigh smiled, and teasingly answered, "When I see a fish on my plate, grilled, I'll concede to the fact you may be a fisherman."

Horatio had been standing out in the surf close to an hour before he began yelling back at Calleigh on the beach, "Hey, I've got one!"

Calleigh jumped to her feet and screamed in delight as she ran toward the water, "Hold on to him…I want fresh fish for lunch!"

Horatio held on to finally reel the large fish in to where he could grab it with the net, but as he bent over to pull the fish out of the water, a large wave hit him knocking him backward into the water.

Calleigh began laughing hysterically at the sight, but was delighted when a grinning Horatio stood up coughing and spitting out salt water, holding the large fish up showing her it was still in the net. Calleigh began cheering as he walked toward the beach with their lunch.

"Believe me now?" he asked then stopped and coughed up more salt water as she patted his back.

"Yeah, I have to admit…you do know how to fish!"

As they sat and fed each other the grilled fish at the table out on the covered deck, Calleigh commented, "this is the most wonderful fish I've ever eaten; my compliments to the fisherman and the chef!'

"Thank you Sweetheart…nothing like a fresh caught Mangrove Snapper."

"I may have to send you out fishing from time to time when we get home. I never knew you could catch'em and grill'em too!"

Horatio laughed and kissed her answering, "I'll teach you how…then we can go together."

For their last night together on the island, Calleigh fixed an elaborate dinner and brought out a bottle of champagne to toast their wonderful honeymoon, and the man who made it all possible. After Horatio poured two glasses, and handing Calleigh hers she began -

"We started these glorious two weeks with champagne and a toast so I thought it'd be appropriate to end it the same way. Horatio, you are the most romantic, passionate and caring man I have ever known…I am so proud to be your wife. I hope I will always be there for you in every way when you need me. Thank you for the best two weeks of my life and for our life together that I know will be just as wonderful."

"Calleigh, I couldn't imagine life without you by my side…I love you and everything you do for me." He reached and took her glass and set it down with his before embracing her and kissing her passionately. Breaking finally so they could both catch their breath he whispered,

"I hope I will always make you happy Calleigh, I want you to be happy and I know you will make my life wonderful."

After champagne and dinner, they approached their lovemaking slowly, knowing it was their last night on the island; each one desiring to make it last as long as possible.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heartache Turns to Joy**

**Chapter 2**

Saturday afternoon, Horatio maneuvered the boat into the slip as Calleigh jumped off and tied the first rope to the piling, and then he tossed her the second one.

"Well, back to reality Handsome," Calleigh called to him and smiled.

Horatio stepped off their boat with the first bag and set it down beside her and said, "That's true, but you know Calleigh," he tilted his head toward her and smiled as he took her in his arms, "I plan for our honeymoon to continue for the rest of our lives." Calleigh gave him a warm hug with a radiant smile and then a searing kiss.

It didn't take long in the rental office to tie everything up and return the keys, and they were on their way home.

The rental agent made a call after the redhead walked out, "They just left."

As they headed toward home, Calleigh commented, "Handsome, we really need to stop by the grocery on our way. I really don't know what's in the fridge at home; we've been gone so long."

"Good idea Sweetheart."

As they walked through the store picking up things they knew they needed plus, something to fix for dinner, they were unaware someone was waiting for them at their home.

"Where are they? It's been 40 minutes since they left the rental place."

"I don't know…everybody just hang tight…"

"Hey, they're here. Just drove up."

"Alright, everybody get ready."

Calleigh began gathering a couple of sacks from the back seat, but Horatio stopped her. "We'll get all of that in a few minutes. There's something else I need to do first."

She stood back up and turned around to face him as he took her hand and led her to the front door of their home. "Handsome…"

After putting the key in the lock, Horatio turned and scooped Calleigh into his arms, then leaned in and kissed her before saying, "It's customary for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold, and I failed to do that after the wedding so, I thought I'd make-up for my error now."

Giggling she said, "You are a very romantic man Horatio Caine…you can pick me up anytime," then she began placing soft kisses on his neck, enjoying the musky scent of his aftershave.

Horatio opened the door and when they stepped inside, shouting erupted…

"Surprise!"

Horatio jumped as he stopped walking and stood in shock holding Calleigh in his arms as a camera flash lit up their stunned faces.

Frank, Eric, Natalia, Ryan, Walter and Alexx with her husband Henry stood before them cheering and clapping. Horatio put Calleigh down as they were encircled by their friends, receiving hugs and kisses from everyone.

Frank spoke up, "Um H, Calleigh, we wanted to give you a little surprise party to welcome you home. If this was a bad idea, its Eric's fault…he forced me to use my key to your house."

"Wha…some friend you are Tripp!" Eric quickly responded. "Frank was in the plan just as much as any of us."

Horatio began laughing as he said, "Its fine."

"I can't believe this guys…this is so sweet of y'all to do this for us," Calleigh grinned at everybody.

Horatio looked at everyone and then said, "Excuse me, I won't be a minute…we have groceries out in the car that need to be brought inside."

"Hey H, we'll help you get everything," Walter shouted above the talking and laughter.

The men went out to the car and brought in grocery sacks and luggage.

"Don't worry about dinner H, we've taken care of that," Ryan assured him as they placed everything in the house.

Everyone had a great time, including Calleigh and Horatio, even though they had planned on a totally different evening. The night was just perfect for the gathering out on the patio, enjoying the breeze off the ocean and soft music playing in the background from the house sound system. Of course Alexx and Natalia wanted to hear all about the island paradise where they spent their honeymoon. After the meal, Frank and Ryan went around gathering the disposable dishes in a large garbage sack so they would leave the house as it was without adding more work for the couple.

Horatio was in the kitchen helping when Alexx cornered him, "Sugar, how are you feeling?"

He broke out in a wide grin and responded, "Wonderful Alexx."

Alexx looked a little skeptical and replied, "I know asking right after your honeymoon is bad timing, but I'm concerned about your recovery from the serious injuries Horatio."

"Thank you my friend for being concerned, but really, I'm good."

"Well, you wouldn't mind coming in for a physical Monday morning then, and I will determine if you are fit to return to work."

Horatio grimaced and looked up at Alex, "I thought I was cleared for work."

"Not officially Horatio, you know department rules." Horatio took a deep breath and sighed.

"What time Alexx?"

"I can meet you at the hospital ER at 8 o'clock." He shook his head in agreement.

Everyone gathered back out on the patio when Frank stood to speak, "Calleigh…Horatio, we, wanted to celebrate the two of you tonight and wish you guys many years of happiness together. Now that we've accomplished that, perhaps we need to leave and allow you to enjoy the rest of the night without a house full of people." Horatio glanced over at Calleigh and grinned, as he pumped his eyebrows up and down at her, and their friends saw this and broke out in laughter.

Horatio stood with his arm around Calleigh and responded, "Thank you everybody, you've made our homecoming very special. We are a family and all of you are very special to Calleigh and I. We look forward to seeing everyone bright and early Monday morning so, get some rest. Alexx, Henry, thank you especially for coming and helping with this wonderful evening. We don't need to let so much time pass before all getting together again."

Calleigh turned to Horatio as they shut the front door, their guests having left and asked with a devilish smile, "How about we go to bed?"

Horatio grinned and wrapped his arms around her, "Thought you'd never ask."

Sunday turned out to be a rainy April day, perfect for staying in the house and enjoying a lazy day, their last for a while. Calleigh called and talked to two of her brothers in Louisiana and then checked on her Dad.

Monday morning, the alarm woke them from a deep sleep and Horatio reached and turned it off.

"Good morning Sweetheart, time to get up and go to work."

"Morning…Handsome; just a few…more…minutes…hmmm?" Calleigh murmured.

"Go ahead and sleep a few more minutes Beautiful," Horatio whispered to her as he tenderly kissed her bare shoulder, then brushed her hair back and kissed her cheek.

He got up and made his way to the shower and after he was through, stepped back into the bedroom and sat down next to Calleigh and said, "You need to get up Sweetheart."

Calleigh drug herself into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Horatio smiled and shook his head chuckling, knowing it would take caffeine to wake up his wife so he walked to the kitchen to start the coffee.

Dressed and ready for their day, they stepped through the door into the garage, but before getting into their separate cars, Calleigh hugged him and said, "I know you'll pass your physical with flying colors Handsome…see you at the lab when you're done."

"Till then Sweetheart," and kissed her goodbye.

A couple of hours later, Horatio found Calleigh in her ballistics lab, bent over the microscope.

"Knock, knock," he said as he entered the room with two cups of coffee.

Calleigh raised her head up from the microscope and smiled taking her cup from him and giving him a quick kiss, "How did you do on your check-up?"

"According to Alexx, I'm good to go."

Calleigh set her cup down and gave him a big hug smirking as she commented, "Knew you would be, Handsome, you've passed every physical I've given you lately."

"Hmmm, is that so? Maybe I could get another check-up from nurse Calleigh soon?" After putting his cup down, he drew her into him as they shared a deep passionate kiss until.

"Ahem," Ryan cleared his throat, and Horatio turned around with a blush creeping up his face as he looked down at the floor.

"Mr. Wolfe."

"Calleigh here are some bullets from a shooting last night, to be tested and H, we have a call out. Guess you're going to get back in the groove real quick this morning.

"On my way," Horatio said to the young CSI, and then turned to Calleigh, "Don't forget we need to tend to some business at lunch Sweetheart. Come to our office, hmmm, that sounds nice to say, when you get done here, I should be back by then."

"I will…be careful Handsome."

He smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on her cheek, "Always."

Horatio and Eric arrived at the scene minutes later. As they walked to the dead body found in a parked car outside a nightclub, Eric commented,

"Good to have you back H."

"Nice to be back Eric." As they approached Frank who was standing by the car, Horatio asked, "What have we got Francis?"

It was approaching lunchtime when Horatio arrived back at the lab, after handling a second call out and found Calleigh waiting for him in their office.

"Hey," she called out to him as he walked toward her desk.

"Ready to go Sweetheart?"

"Ready Handsome."

A short time later, they walked in the bank and approached one of the bank officers sitting at a desk. Horatio began, "I'd like to fill out the paperwork to put my wife on all of my accounts please."

"Yes sir, if you and your wife would have a seat, I can get that taken care of right now."

"Thank you," Horatio answered.

After filling out all the numerous forms and signing the signature card, Calleigh's name was placed on everything. She was dumbfounded at the numerous accounts from checking, to stock holdings, CD's and savings, Horatio had and when they were left alone for a few minutes, she leaned into him and commented,

"I had no idea you were an investor and a stock man."

Then the lady returned with a printout of all the holdings with the amounts in each, handing a copy to Horatio and Calleigh. When Calleigh looked down at the paper in her hands, to say she was shocked, would be an understatement. She stared at the figures on the paper, and then looked over toward Horatio, her eyes met his and he gave her a smile.

With their business taken care of, they walked out of the bank toward the Hummer. When they were in the vehicle, Calleigh turned to Horatio and began,

"Since I've seen everything, would it be too nosy of me to ask how you obtained so much money on your salary?" Calleigh knew there was no way Horatio was a dirty cop, taking bribes and such, but still she was concerned about how it was possible for him to have accumulated what she saw, considering his salary.

Horatio quickly turned his head answering, "Not at all Sweetheart, you're my wife…. When I was on the bomb squad, we were given large bonuses each time if we survived dismantling a bomb. So, since I didn't have a wife or family, I invested the money and lived off my salary." Calleigh felt better hearing his explanation.

"I'm just glad you survived, money or no money," she sweetly replied as she reached over and took his hand in hers.

They picked up a quick lunch before heading back to the lab and Horatio spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on paperwork and making a few phone calls since there were no more call outs. Calleigh finished running tests on the numerous bullets that had been brought to her lab and helping with evidence in the trace lab so, she headed for the office and Horatio.

As she got closer to the office, she heard men's voices being raised and wondered what was going on. Entering the office she saw what was causing all the friction, IAB. Horatio was standing toe to toe with Sargent Johnson, who was known to be a bad-ass, pursuing police officers with a vengeance, even worse than Stetler ever did, but minus the personal vendetta against Horatio.

"We have not concluded our investigation yet Lieutenant Caine so, I would suggest you keep yourself out of any questionable situation for the time being, just so you won't get in any further trouble," Johnson barked at him.

Horatio looked as if he was moments away from punching the guy when the IAB officer turned away and walked out, brushing Calleigh's shoulder as he passed.

"Hey," she said as she closed the space between them and took him in her arms, then reached up and cupped his cheek, feeling the tension in his jaw as she began to softly caress the side of his face. Slowly she could feel him begin to relax with her touch and it made her smile. Resting his forehead against hers he pulled his head back and kissed her forehead before he saying,

"Thank you Sweetheart. You always know how to calm me." They stood, holding each other until Calleigh was sure he was relaxed.

Pushing back from his chest, she asked, "What are they looking for in their investigation? It seems like a clear case of self-defense to me; after all, you barely escaped death trying to stop him."

"They realize I could have allowed the Coast Guard to apprehend him, but I needed to make sure he was out of the picture for Your, and Kyle's safety. With his battery of lawyers and connections, he would have been out on bond within hours of his arrest."

"But he shot you…it can be said you acted in self-defense and the way you described the setting to me, it was obvious he was guilty of planning pre-meditated murder of a police officer."

"There were no witnesses to that fact Sweetheart. No one survived the blast, but me. IAB is going to try and make sure to bring me down, but Chief Burton has assured me the department will stand with me in defense of the charges, unless I get caught doing something else below board. "

"You are going to be careful, right?" Horatio smiled at her, "RIGHT Handsome?"

"That I am Beautiful. Listen, why don't you go home and I will be there shortly with some Chinese take-out for dinner. I've got to go meet with someone," he said as he tilted his head and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"With who Horatio…and where?" Calleigh gave him a skeptical look, knowing IAB was not his only enemy right now.

Horatio whispered, "It'd be better for you not to know right now Calleigh." He walked toward the door of the office and hesitated a moment then walked out.

Calleigh stood watching him walk down the stairs and down the hallway toward the elevators to leave thinking, _watch your back Handsome._

As he entered the area called Biscayne Point, a location in North Miami Beach known to have a heavy Brazilian population. He knew of a certain street where the man he was looking for could be found working his ladies, a one Roberto Hernandez. It didn't take Horatio long to find him.

He slowed the Hummer down and lowered the passenger window to allow the Hispanic man to see him, and then turned into the alleyway next to where Roberto was standing with one of his tricks. Roberto saw who was in the Hummer and growled to the girl to get back to work, before looking around and stepping around the corner of the building into the alleyway.

Horatio stood down the alley next to a chain link fence waiting with his hands on his hips. As the man approached he sarcastically asked, "What do you want Caine? You come up here harassing a working man for what?"

Horatio moved like lightning as he grabbed the man to pin his right arm behind his back, but caught Roberto's left elbow just below his left eye in the struggle, which infuriated Horatio even more. He pulled Roberto's right arm behind his back and slammed his body against the chain link fence with his right cheek pressed up against it as he pulled his right arm higher until Roberto screamed, "YOU'RE CRAZY CAINE…THIS IS POLICE BRUTALITY!"

"Save it Roberto, I'm not in the mood right now. Who is the contact in Miami for the gun trafficking ring to Rio?"

"What are you talking 'bout…I don't know anything 'bout that!"

Horatio pulled the man's arm higher as he screamed louder, "I'm going to kill you Caine!" Horatio chuckled.

"Who is it Roberto?"

"You expect me to tell you this and put a death mark on me? You're crazy!"

Horatio pulled the arm even higher until he began to hear a popping sound, "ARGGGHHH, you…dislocating…my shoulder." The man screamed.

"Give me a name," he growled low.

"If I tell you, I won't live another day…"

"If you don't tell me, you won't see today's sunset…what's the name?" he asked again as he pushed the arm even higher.

"Tiago…Tiago Santos," the man finally said in a painful defeated tone.

Horatio let go and the man dropped to the pavement. "Nice to see you again Roberto," Horatio calmly said as he put on his sunglasses and walked toward the Hummer. Before backing out, he looked at the man slowly getting to his feet and lowered the window saying, "Better get that arm tended to Roberto." The man watched the Hummer back out and knew he might have a chance with Tiago if he went to him and made a request of him, but not let him know he had given him up.

After having driven back to the lab to get his car and making a stop for their dinner, Horatio pulled into the garage and walked into the house, trying to look at ease for Calleigh's sake. She had her back to him stirring something as he walked into the kitchen and placed the food containers on the counter and then wrapped his arms around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well, that didn't take too long Handsome…so, how'd your meeting go?" she asked as she turned in his arms to face him then gasped when she saw his face.

Her fingers went to softly touch the bruise under his eye and he took her hand in his and softly kissed it. "A little difficult at first Sweetheart, but we worked it out."

"I'd better get a sack of frozen peas for that bruise Handsome or, it will look even worse."

"I'm ok Sweetheart…let's take our dinner outside and eat. Umm, you made some of your sweet tea, perfect," he smiled and grabbed a couple of plates out of the cabinet for them and she took the tea as they made their way out to the patio.

Meanwhile in North Miami Beach –

Roberto went to the restaurant where he knew he would find Tiago that evening to make his request. He was ushered to the rear of the large room filled with diners, and saw Tiago sitting in a booth with two other men.

"What do you want Roberto?" the big Brazilian man inquired.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private Santos?" Tiago motioned his head toward a side door and stood and then began walking toward it. Roberto nervously looked behind him at the two men who were following them to the door.

Once inside the room, Santos asked, "OK, you've got 2 minutes of my time. What do you want?" Santos noticed the man was attempting to hide a painful right arm and it piqued his interest.

"I want Lieutenant Horatio Caine out of the picture." Roberto hissed.

"Why would you make a request like that of me?"

"Cause I know you can do it Santos. It would be to your benefit to get rid of him."

"And how would you benefit Roberto? He been harassing you lately? Hmm?"

"He harasses all the time…that's his way. He gonna be trouble for you Santos…in your ah, business venture."

"How do you know that Roberto…Caine maybe pay you a visit today?"

"I just know, that's all," Roberto replied nervously.

"I'll take that into consideration. Your two minutes are up." Santos nodded at the two men standing behind Roberto and they both grabbed the man's arms. Roberto cried out in pain when his right arm was grabbed and pulled. "Do it where it will take a while to find him."

"No…no, Santos…I come here to warn you about Caine. I don't do anything to hurt you," he screamed.

Santos turned away and pulled out his cell phone to make a call.

**TBC….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heartache Turns to Joy**

**Chapter 3**

After finishing dinner, Horatio and Calleigh enjoyed an evening walk on the beach. The cool April wind blew off the water, causing her to press herself closer to Horatio.

"Sweetheart, you're cold," they stopped long enough for him to take off his coat and wrap it around her shoulders before hugging her close so she could gain extra warmth from his body.

"Thanks Handsome, the coat, plus your body heat feel so good," she responded snuggling closer to him.

"Are you going to tell me what you found out this evening from your meeting?"

Horatio turned his head and kissed the side of her head as he began, "Tiago Santos is the Miami connection in the arms trafficking to Rio."

"Why does that name ring a bell?"

"He was a suspect in a murder about 3 years ago in Coral Gables…"

"Yeah, now I remember. We never could get enough clear evidence to satisfy the state attorney to pursue him on the charge."

Horatio grunted, "One of hundreds, if not thousands that manage to slip through the cracks. You know, I love being able to talk to you about what's going on at work. It helps me."

She turned and looked up at his face, just able to make out the outline of his features in the moonlight and answered, "I'm glad it helps you. You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?"

"I do, and I will unless it puts you in jeopardy knowing the information…that's where I draw the line."

"Like this evening, not telling me who you were meeting with or where?"

"That's right."

Later that night as they lay in bed holding each other, Horatio couldn't stop thinking of how he was going to get Santos and stop the arms trafficking or at the very least, hinder the activity.

"Horatio…I can feel the tension radiating from you. You're thinking about Santos, aren't you?"

Horatio chuckled, "Sorry Cal, I was."

"Try to relax and go to sleep…it'll all work out."

He turned and kissed her sweetly, "Thank you Sweetheart."

"For what Handsome?"

"For being here with me, I love you."

"I love you too, now rest!" she replied with a smile then kissed him.

The rest of the week flew by, between call-outs, Horatio and the team gathered all the information they could find on Santos. Then Friday afternoon, Horatio joined the team on a call-out, Calleigh of course stayed at the lab.

Arriving at the scene, he exited his Hummer and walked toward the dead body that was lying on the concrete sidewalk next to Biscayne Bay. Frank saw Horatio approaching and turned to greet his friend when suddenly Eric called to Horatio from a few feet away about some evidence he found; Horatio stopped and turned in Eric's direction. As he did so, Horatio heard a _psssft _sound near his head, as a hanging flower pot close to him, exploded causing him to immediately fall prone on the pavement for protection.

Horatio screamed, "EVERYBODY DOWN…SNIPER," as he scrambled to get himself behind a concrete wall, dodging a bullet that hit the top of the wall, showering him with tiny bits of concrete.

Frank screamed, "You ok Horatio?"

Horatio yelled back, "I'm ok. Did anybody get eyes on the shooter?"

Eric yelled out he saw the flash come from condo building rooftop across the street. No more shots were fired so Horatio moved down the wall to another spot before taking a chance and raising his head to scan the area. He paid close attention to the direction Eric saw the flash, but couldn't see anything before quickly ducking down avoiding another bullet.

"SWAT's on their way," Frank yelled.

Horatio thought he'd change places to get a better view, so he ran to what looked to be a storage building for the marina. As soon as he was partially behind the structure, another bullet struck the corner a split second after he passed it. Leaning against the wall, he concentrated on catching his breath.

Within two minutes the SWAT van pulled up and armored officers poured out the back heading in the direction of the building. Sirens were screaming everywhere as more patrol cars arrived. SWAT officers were running toward the front of the building as others were going around each side to the rear.

In less than ten minutes the SWAT Commander shouted, "AREA CLEAR." One by one the CSI's emerged from their cover. Horatio quickly made his way to the SWAT Commander and he learned the shooter was captured two blocks away by patrol officers approaching the scene as he parachuted from the roof, down to the street below attempting to elude police. Horatio shook his head in disbelief and thanked the Commander for the help of his team. Then he requested the casings found on the roof so Calleigh could process them.

Ryan and Eric walked up to Horatio while Ryan spouted, "It's the Brazilians doing this isn't H? Another group ruining Miami…."

Horatio quickly spun around and growled, "Mr. Wolfe, I don't ever want to hear you make a comment like that again. Brazilians are good people and the majority of them make positive contributions to this city…just like any group, they have their bad apples."

"Sorry H, I was out of line with that comment. It's just so frustrating to watch what's going on lately in this city."

Horatio stood straighter, placing his hands on his hips and agreed, sadly.

As Frank approached Horatio, the big man asked, "What in the hell was that all about Horatio?"

"I'm afraid it was about me," Horatio replied as he looked at Frank. Frank just stared back at his friend wondering what was going on.

Horatio turned and walked over to the dead body they had found, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the purple shirt on the male victim. Stepping closer, he could make out it was Roberto, even though he'd been in the water for several days.

Frank and Eric were standing beside him as Horatio quietly said, "I know who our victim is…its Roberto Hernandez. I talked with him a few days ago in fact, he's the one that gave Santos up."

Eric spoke up, "The pimp?"

Horatio shook his head implying 'yes' as Eric said, "Good riddance in my opinion."

Quietly Horatio answered, "He wasn't much of a man, but he didn't deserve to die with a bullet hole in the back of his head and then end up in the bay."

"Eric, would you mind riding back with Ryan and Natalia? I have to go see about something."

"Sure H, no problem." Eric watched as Horatio walked toward his Hummer wondering where he was going.

Horatio had a good idea where he could find Santos and he headed back to Biscayne Point. He had called Calleigh and assured her he was alright just as all the team was and that he would be back at the lab later, there was something he needed to do before coming in.

Turning down a narrow street in the community, he was half way down the block when a large SUV pulled out of one of the side streets, effectively blocking the Hummer. Horatio realized immediately what was happening and he threw his vehicle in reverse, only to find a similar SUV blocking him from the rear. He was unclipping his weapon from his belt when suddenly the driver's door was jerked open and a huge muscular man reached in and dragged him from the Hummer.

"What the hell," Horatio exclaimed as he was slammed against the side of the Hummer by the man holding one of his arms and another joined in and grabbed his other. Horatio struggled, but could not escape their strong grasp.

A third man walked up to face him asking, "Seems you turned down the wrong street Lieutenant." Horatio glanced around and saw people who were out on the sidewalks, scurrying to get out of sight.

"Why do you say that?" Horatio asked sarcastically.

"For one thing, you're not welcomed in this neighborhood. Whenever people talk to you, they end up dead. Just why are you here, Caine?"

"I want to talk to Santos. My business is with him."

The man began laughing heartily and finally replied, "You want to talk to Santos. Well, he doesn't talk to cops…at least not voluntarily, but he sent me to teach you a lesson about coming into our community and harassing residents."

"Is that so?" Horatio replied sharply.

Horatio had just gotten the words out before the man's fist slammed into his face, whipping his head to one side. The man then landed a few hard punches to his midsection, causing Horatio's legs to cave, but the two big men pulled him upright. Another hard blow hit on the opposite side of his face and Horatio actually thought he was losing consciousness until a hand grabbed his hair, jerking his head back so hard, pain shot down his spine.

"Hold him still," the man's voice growled. Then Horatio felt the burn of the alcohol as it was poured down his throat, causing him to gag and he began choking from the large amount filling his throat and mouth. His head was released, allowing him hang his head forward to catch his breath and spit out some of the whiskey before his head was jerked back again repeating the process. His head was released again and the rest of the whiskey was poured down his shirt and pants.

Then they put him back in the driver's seat of the Hummer and told him to leave. Horatio gripped the steering wheel as everything was spinning. _I've got to get out of here._ The men and SUVs had left to allow Horatio to complete their plan. Starting the Hummer, Horatio tried to focus on the street ahead, but was finding it difficult. He made it out to the main thoroughfare back to downtown, but was weaving badly in the lanes when two officers with the Florida Highway Patrol spotted the Hummer and began attempting to stop it.

Horatio heard the siren and saw the flashing lights, unaware they were directed toward him. All he could think about was go and make sure Calleigh was safe. He narrowly missed hitting two cars as he cut in front of them to exit off the freeway, headed for a city street that he thought would take him back to the lab. The officers had enlisted another car to assist in stopping the Hummer, the second car was the Sargent for the shift.

Sargent Meadows instantly recognized the Hummer and wondered what was going on. They got the vehicle stopped and Meadows walked toward the driver's door, and noticed it was Lieutenant Horatio Caine. He tapped on the window and saw the Lieutenant looked unstable thinking he was sick or injured in some way, the Sargent opened the door and the smell of whiskey immediately overpowered him.

"Lieutenant Caine, Sir are you having a problem?"

Horatio rolled his head around and attempted to focus on the voice, but slumped over the steering wheel and mumbled, "I…didn't…do…this."

Sargent Meadows turned to the two patrol officers standing behind him and asked for their help in getting the redhead out of the vehicle. Horatio was semi-conscious and asked for Calleigh over and over. The men loaded Horatio in a patrol car and began the trip to Troop E district headquarters.

Sargent Meadows took out his cell phone and called an old friend at the crime lab, Frank Tripp.

"Tripp," was the curt answer on the other end.

"Frank, this is Butch Meadows…"

"What can I do for ya Butch?"

"I've got a problem. I have your Lieutenant Caine in my car…we just picked him up DUI."

Silence consumed the other end until Frank managed to say, "DUI…Horatio Caine doesn't drink!"

"Well, it appears he has this evening."

"Thanks Butch, I'll be right there. You taking him to district?"

"Yes."

Frank hung up and quickly made his way down to the ballistics lab. After hearing what Frank said about Horatio, Calleigh was in shock.

"What's going on Frank?"

"Hell if I know Cal. This isn't like H. We both know he wouldn't do anything like this."

"We'd better get over to the highway patrol office and see about him," she said as she gathered her bag.

As Frank and Calleigh arrived, they saw flashing red lights from an ambulance backed up to the front of the building. They got out of the car and began walking toward the same entrance and met the paramedics rolling someone out on a gurney.

Calleigh looked closely at the gurney and saw Horatio's red hair. "WHAT"S going on here? That's my husband!"

Sargent Meadows saw Frank and the blonde woman talking to the paramedics and walked out to explain.

"Butch what is going on here?"

"Frank, we were processing the Lieutenant when he suddenly began gasping for air and collapsed on the floor. They're taking him to Miami-Dade to find out what's wrong."

"Butch, this is Lieutenant Caine's wife Calleigh. She needs to go with Horatio to the hospital. I'll stay and try to get this sorted out."

Calleigh reached over and brushed some hair back from Horatio's face causing him to open his eyes, but he couldn't talk as they had strapped an oxygen mask over his mouth. She grasped his hand and felt him squeeze it as she began walking beside the gurney to the waiting ambulance. During the 10 minute ride Calleigh asked if they had any idea what was wrong and the paramedic monitoring Horatio's vital signs told her it seemed like he had aspirated on something, perhaps the alcohol. Calleigh was growing more alarmed as Horatio seemed to be having greater difficulty breathing.

Horatio had been in the trauma room for 30 minutes when a young, tall dark haired doctor walked up to her asking, "Mrs. Caine? I'm Dr. Mike Davenport."

"Hi doctor, how is my husband?"

"He'll be fine. He aspirated, which means in his case, some liquid got down in his lungs, impeding their function capability. His oxygen levels dropped, but he's doing a lot better, now that we have him on supplemental oxygen. I will release him in a few hours; he should be fine. Mrs. Caine, the alcohol was forced down him…can you tell me how it happened?"

"I have no clue as to what happened doctor. He's working on a case…it could be related to that I suppose."

"Well, my report will show it was not self-induced and that should help him with his job."

"Thank you doctor."

"Oh, and I also cleaned the contusions on his face and none of them required stitches, but he has significant bruising of his stomach area. Just keep an eye on him for a couple of days."

Calleigh smiled, "Easier said than done. Can I see him?"

"Sure, c'mon, I'll take you back."

Horatio saw Calleigh walk in and he smiled. He no longer required the oxygen mask, the nose cannula was all he needed.

"I'm so sorry Calleigh," he softly said as he reached his hand out to her.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Horatio…the doctor said it was obvious the alcohol was forced down your throat." She squeezed his hand, then leaned over and kissed him.

"When can I get out of here…did the doctor say?"

"He said you could leave in a few hours…you don't need to stay overnight."

"That's a relief. I just want to go home and hold you in my arms," he whispered.

She smiled tenderly at him, "You can count on that Handsome. Nurse Calleigh will be on duty!" Horatio smiled.

Just then the door to Horatio's room flew open and Sargent Johnson from IAB walked in with a smug look on his face as he said with authority, "Lieutenant Horatio Caine, you're under arrest for DUI and conduct unbecoming a police officer. You are hereby suspended from duty pending a review."

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heartache Turns to Joy**

**Chapter 4**

Letting go of Horatio's hand, Calleigh jumped to her feet and as she quickly walked up to the IAB officer, just slightly taller than she and spit out in a low, angry tone to his face, "How dare you come in here harassing my husband in his hospital bed. GET OUT! He is not guilty of any self-induced DUI charge, nor was he exhibiting conduct unbecoming a police officer. _HE_ was putting his life in danger trying to stop a gun trafficker and murderer. "

"Calleigh," Horatio weakly shouted, "Don't bother…." was all he could say before another coughing siege began.

Ignoring Horatio's plea she continued, "You're out of line Sargent and I intend to inform your superior of your actions."

Johnson laughed and said, "Go ahead. If anyone's out of line here, it's you Lieutenant. You cannot interfere with an IAB investigation…."

At that moment, a tall African-American man walked through the open door interrupting the standoff, "She can't, but I can." Johnson quickly snapped his head around when he heard the familiar voice.

The man was Captain Ralph Henderson head, of the IAB division, who along with Chief Tom Burton appeared very agitated with the Sargent's actions. Dr. Davenport also accompanied the two men into the room to support Lieutenant Caine's position, if need be.

Henderson added, "Sargent Johnson, I order you to leave immediately. I don't ever want to see you pull anything like this again. Do you understand?"

"But Sir, Lieutenant Caine was stopped by the highway patrol DUI. He should be arrested like anyone else."

"I know all about the situation Johnson. Chief Burton and I just met with Lieutenant Caine's physician who explained the situation thoroughly. There will be a review to get Caine's story, but he will not be arrested. Now leave!"

Johnson walked out of the room red-faced and very angry, knowing Santos was not going to be happy about this turn of events.

Horatio was proud of the way Calleigh had stood up to Johnson; he had only seen her that angry one other time in all the years he'd known her and while he was well aware that he had married a strong woman, for it was one of her personality traits he found attractive, he also hoped he never would do anything, ever, to warrant her wrath.

Chief Burton walked over to Horatio and asked, "How are you doing Horatio?"

"Not too bad Tom, thank you. Thank you and Captain Henderson for your help with this. I'm embarrassed about getting myself in this kind of situation and I apologize for causing you both to have to be involved."

"Lieutenant," Captain Henderson began, "it is I who am embarrassed by the actions of Sargent Johnson. While I know you understand the role my department plays, it is not our policy to harass one of our own. Our job is to obtain facts, so a decision can be made to either exonerate or punish wrongdoers in the department. I sincerely apologize for any stress we may have caused you and your wife tonight. You will be required to pull desk duty until we obtain all the facts, but I am certain you will be back to your regular duties within a few days. If you could come to my office around lunchtime tomorrow, we'll get started on clearing this up."

Horatio thanked them again and told Henderson that he would come by his office to give him a statement. They spoke to Calleigh on their way out, and Chief Burton leaned over closer to her and told her to take good care of Horatio, and for her to keep him home for a couple of days, as he smiled.

After everyone had left, Calleigh walked back and sat down on the bed with Horatio, rubbing his arm as she began, "Johnson just infuriates me. He's nothing but a pompous ass." Horatio smiled as he looked at her and could have sworn he saw a little bit of smoke coming out of her ears.

"Thank you Sweetheart for your trust and support."

They held hands and she gave him an impish smile asking, "Did I come on too strong?" They both began laughing heartily, and the action caused Horatio to begin coughing as he laughed.

"He definitely deserved it," Calleigh said, "He now realizes you don't mess with a Southern woman, or her man without suffering the consequences!"

Horatio smiled saying, "Oh Sweetheart, you are one of a kind… and I love you." She leaned over and planted a tender kiss on his lips whispering,

"I'm glad you do because you have possession of my heart Handsome, and I'll love you for the rest of my life."

He took the nasal cannula off and pulled her back down to him as he gave her a searing kiss while his hands caressed her back.

Parting, only to catch their breath, Horatio whispered, "Hmmm, we need to get out of here Sweetheart and go home," before he gave her another searing kiss and this time she moaned into his mouth, which almost made him take her right there in the hospital room.

"Ahem," Alexx cleared her throat, and after giving them a moment teased, "Looks like someone is feeling a great deal better, and thinks he doesn't need oxygen anymore."

"Heyyy…Alexx," Calleigh turned and smiled radiantly. Horatio only groaned as they separated.

"Good timing on my part, huh Horatio?" Alexx smirked at her friend.

"I wouldn't quite say that Alexx, unless you've come to tell me I can leave."

"We'll see about that after I give those lungs of yours a listen. Dr. Davenport was called to an emergency so, I told him I would look in on you."

Alexx listened and then said, "Uh, uh, uh, Horatio…." He stared at his friend afraid she was about to tell him she heard something when she said, "Sugar, you're going to feel these bruises for some time. Calleigh, do you still have some of that healing cream?"

"I have."

"Honey, you will need to give him a good rub down with it twice a day until this bruising gets better."

Calleigh grinned, "I think I can handle that." Horatio relaxed and smiled at his wife, then at Alexx who grinned at both of them shaking her head.

"Your lungs sound good Sugar, just take it easy for a couple of days…you're not completely back to normal so, don't do any running any time soon and you should be fine."

"Can I leave?"

"I think you'll be safe to go home…and I MEAN home Horatio."

He pushed the sheet back to swing his legs off the side of the bed and the movement caused him some pain in his mid-section, but he was determined not to show it.

"I'll go get the forms for you to sign and you can be on your way. By the way, I'd wear those scrubs you have on to go home instead of your clothes Horatio."

"Good idea Alexx. I don't want to smell any more whiskey, I can assure you that."

After they got home and showered, and Calleigh had rubbed some of the cream on his stomach area, grimacing as she looked at the bruising, she said she'd join him as soon as she washed the cream off her hands. Calleigh walked out of the master bath to find Horatio sitting on the side of the bed staring down at his wedding band, turning it slowly around his finger.

"Hey Handsome…you feeling ok?"

"Cal, I know you took the vow for better or for worse…I just hope I don't give you worse than better in our marriage," he softly said as he reached out and pulled her close as she sat down beside him on the bed.

"Horatio, we're a team, in our marriage and everywhere else. I am with you through whatever comes our way." She reached over with her hand and gently cupped his cheek. He took her hand from his cheek and began giving her butterfly kisses down the inside of her arm until he was close enough to her mouth to give her a passionate kiss as he gently laid her back down on the bed, then maneuvered his body on top of hers.

"Oh Calleigh," he whispered as he broke the kiss, "You are a beautiful woman…your love is so beautiful in every way…I love you Sweetheart." He then began pulling up her short nightgown as they lost themselves in each other's embrace.

Warm, spring sunshine was streaming through the bedroom window when Horatio woke up to find Calleigh's head on his shoulder, her arm around his waist and her leg over his which caused him to smile. He would never get tired of his mornings starting this way. He held his left hand up and looked at the gold band on his finger and he knew he had found a special love. The ring signified someone cared about him, and always would…he remembered the moment she slipped the ring on his finger during the ceremony, it was then he realized he felt complete for the first time in his life.

He glanced at the clock beside their bed and saw it was 7 am. He had plenty of time to just stay in bed for a while and enjoy holding Calleigh before he needed to go down in order to give his statement to Captain Henderson. This was Calleigh's day off and he was planning to return home and enjoy the day with her.

Calleigh awoke to the wonderful smell of bacon being cooked, mixed with the aroma of brewed coffee. She rolled over in their king sized bed and yawned, just as Horatio walked into the room.

He walked over and sat down on the bed next to her, reached out and cupped her face and gave her a quick kiss saying, "Good morning beautiful…how was your night?"

She stretched and yawned again before replying, "Wonderful Handsome…especially the early part of it," grinning as she reached out and lightly touched a bruise that contained a cut on his cheek.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

He grinned back at her and admitted, "Sore, but more normal which is a relief. How about some breakfast…hmm?"

"Love some with you."

He stood and held out his hand for her to take saying, "After you Sweetheart."

Horatio told Captain Henderson everything that happened yesterday as he sat across the desk from the man attempting to gage his expression.

The captain began, "You went alone to an area where you knew Tiago Santos was probably located? Why didn't you take someone with you:"

Horatio answered carefully, "I didn't want to set off any alarms making him bolt. I just wanted some answers, either verbally or through his facial expressions when I asked him about Hernandez and the shooting Friday afternoon."

"Lieutenant, we will compile all the information from our investigation and let you know our findings. I feel sure you will be cleared, but until that time, I must request that you refrain from any further investigation of Mr. Santos until this matter is settled. May I suggest you be more careful in the future?"

Horatio smiled slightly as he looked down and fiddled with his sunglasses before commenting, "I can assure you, this won't happen again." He stood and shook hands with the captain before turning and walking out of the office.

As Horatio walked through the lab, Eric spotted him and called, "Hey H, good to see you up and about. Almost didn't recognize you in the casual look of polo and jeans," Eric chuckled and added, "It's not your usual attire, but you do look more relaxed."

Horatio smiled back replying, "Well seems it will be my attire for the next couple of days. How's everything here?"

"It's been slow this morning, which is surprising after a Friday night, but we're not complaining. Um, is everything alright with you and IAB?"

"I think everything will work out. I'll stop by my office and pick up the paperwork so you won't have to worry with it. Thanks Eric for helping out."

"Sure H, you and Calleigh have a great weekend."

"Thank you Eric. I hope you will too."

Horatio gathered the paperwork and headed for the garage. As he was walking toward his car, Johnson stepped from behind one of the large concrete pillars, blocking his path.

Snarling Johnson said, "You may have gotten out of this mess, but the day is coming Caine when you won't have your buddies helping you."

"Get out of my way Johnson," Horatio growled as he stepped closer.

"Just remember I warned you Horatio," then turned, and walked away.

Horatio stood clenching his jaw as he watched the man walk towards the door to enter the building. _What is Johnson thinking of doing?_ He wondered.

As Horatio was driving home, he couldn't get Johnson or his words off his mind. He was determined though to not let it ruin his day with Calleigh. He made a couple of stops on his way home to get a couple of special treats for her, one being a single red rose, the other something he felt she would love even more.

As Horatio entered the house, he could hear the sound system playing and then walking into the kitchen, he stopped as he leaned against the counter across the room from Calleigh and enjoyed watching her body move to the music, and he quickly felt the tightness building in his jeans.

She was so caught up in the music singing along as she tossed the salad, she didn't realize Horatio was home. Smiling as he approached her, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her jump, and then held the rose with the envelope attached out in front of her.

"Sweet heavens Horatio! You scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry Sweetheart. I didn't mean to I just wanted to surprise you," he said softly as he nuzzled the back of her neck since her hair was pulled up in a pony-tail.

She dried her hands and turned around in his arms to face him wearing a radiant smile as she accepted the rose, "What have you done to warrant me getting a rose? And I hope it wasn't anything too bad!" She teased as she opened the envelope and squealed with delight when she pulled out a coupon for a day at the spa.

He looked lovingly at her and answered, "I don't think it's bad at all…I just wanted to give you a small token showing my gratitude for the fact that you married me."

"Oh Handsome….the rose and spa gift are wonderful…I love them both, and I love you for giving them to me! I'd marry you again in a heartbeat," she whispered as she hugged him tight.

He leaned back enough to capture her lips in a loving kiss. They stood for several moments holding each other as _Caught Up in the Rapture _began playing.

"Hmm, perfect…timing…for that song," Horatio whispered between kisses as the song played,

…_Caught up in the rapture of love_

_Nothing else can compare_

_When I feel the magic of you…_

Calleigh was the first to ease back from their embrace as she let her fingers linger on his chin, as she said, "Horatio…we need to go sit down on the sofa for a minute. I need to tell you something."

He tilted his head and looked questioningly into her eyes, but kept his arm around her waist as they walked to the sofa and sat down. Calleigh pulled her feet underneath her and turned to face Horatio as she smiled sweetly and began,

"Horatio…I'm pregnant!"

**TBC….**

**A/N: Thank you to all who have taken the time to review this story. I hope all my readers continue to enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heartache Turns to Joy**

**Chapter 5**

Horatio sat stunned wondering if he actually heard Calleigh correctly.

Calleigh giggled softly, noticing Horatio's blank look and asked, "Handsome, are you alright?"

Blinking and shaking his head he was, he smiled exclaiming, "You're pregnant! Sweetheart you couldn't have told me anything more wonderful," he said as he engulfed her in his arms then whispered, "I love you…I love you Calleigh. You've made this old man very happy," he whispered as he gently brushed through her long hair with his hand.

Calleigh pushed back to where she could look into his eyes, "Old man? Handsome, don't sell yourself short…you're the sexiest 52 year old man I've ever known...and you're going to make a wonderful father, just as you have been to Kyle. Besides, I'm no spring chicken myself!"

Horatio suddenly looked serious and questioned, "Are you going to be able to handle a pregnancy safely? I don't want us to do anything that would put you in danger."

She laughed, but turned serious when she answered as she tenderly cupped the side of his face, "Horatio, women older than me have babies…I'll be fine." He gently placed his hand on her abdomen and smiled as he said,

"Our baby…he or she is going to be perfect, just like their mother."

He hugged her tight again as he whispered, "Oh Sweetheart…." At that moment he began worrying about Calleigh's and the baby's safety. He knew he would do anything to protect them, even if it meant losing his life in the process.

Once she and Horatio sat back Calleigh laid her head on his chest and said, "Kyle called earlier and asked if he might come over. He said he had to be at the morgue for work at 2, but wanted to visit. I told him it would be fine and that he could eat lunch with us…is that ok with you?"

"Sure…are we going to tell him our news?"

"I think we should, but let's wait before we tell anyone else. I took the home pregnancy test while you were at the lab, but we need to wait until I can go get checked at the doctor's office so it will be official. The home test does have a high percentage of accuracy, but you know, just to be sure before we broadcast the news to everybody."

"I agree Sweetheart."

They walked back into the kitchen and Calleigh finished the salad as Horatio took the marinating chicken breasts out of the refrigerator, preparing them to be put on the gas grill out on the patio. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Calleigh as he kept glancing over at her…smiling as he pictured her holding a baby in her arms in just a few months. The doorbell rang, jarring Horatio from his thoughts. Leaving the kitchen he went to the door, but looked out the security hole first before opening it, relaxing as he saw Kyle.

"Hey Son, come on in," Horatio greeted after opening the door. "Forgot your key?"

"Hey Dad, no I have my key, but you know, it doesn't feel right walking in now that you and Calleigh are married."

As they walked to the kitchen, Horatio told him, "Kyle, just call us before you come; this is your home too. You're welcome anytime."

"You sure are," Calleigh smiled as she joined in their conversation.

"Thanks Dad…Calleigh. That means a lot. Sam wanted come with me, but she has to do clinical this afternoon at the hospital. So I'm just kinda at loose ends before I go to work."

"Come on out to the patio with me and you can help me get the chicken cooking," Horatio encouraged as he smiled at his son.

As they stood around the grill, Horatio asked, "How's your shoulder?"

"It's better, but not back to normal yet. The physical therapist tells me it will take about a year before it will feel normal again." Horatio sighed, sad his son had been wounded and that it would affect him that long.

"A 50mm cartridge can do a great deal of damage…I'm just glad you're out of that war."

After finishing lunch, the three of them sat around the table outside and Horatio looked at Calleigh before beginning, "Kyle…,"

Horatio hesitated as he reached and took Calleigh's hand in his, "we have some news to tell you, but don't tell anyone else but Sam ok?"

"You're pregnant…aren't you?" he asked as he looked over at Calleigh and grinned.

Calleigh and Horatio were taken aback at the young man's question. "How did you know Son?" Horatio asked.

Kyle still smiling at both of them answered, "It's not hard to notice that Calleigh has a glow about her Dad, and so do you by the way." Calleigh and Horatio smiled at each other. "That's great news…I'm happy for you both. I've always wanted a brother or sister…now I'll be a big brother at last!" They all laughed.

Kyle thanked them for lunch and left for work shortly after lunch. Horatio took Calleigh out for the afternoon, exploring around in the new antique mall in Coral Gables, then in the evening, they had dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant in Miami Beach.

Later that night as they lay in bed, Calleigh snuggled against Horatio and quietly said, "Kyle is the nicest young man…you really turned him around, considering how he was at first."

Horatio was silent for a few moments, "He had a very difficult childhood through his teen years and it bothers me when I think about him being put in the state children's services. I experienced that life myself and if I had known I had a son, he never would have been there."

The next morning Horatio woke early and quietly slipped out of bed so he wouldn't wake Calleigh. He showered and dressed, before walking to the study to finish the tedious chore of paperwork he brought home from the lab yesterday, but found it difficult to keep his mind off the fact that Calleigh was pregnant…pregnant with his child. So many years he had dreamed of her having his children and now the dream had come true. The feeling to him was indescribable.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Calleigh entered the study without Horatio hearing her, and leaned over from behind him sitting in the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her hands on his chest as she kissed the side of his neck.

"Hmm, good morning Sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Wonderful Handsome…I just feel wonderful."

Horatio turned in the swivel chair and pulled her down onto his lap, holding her tight, he brushed her lips with his.

Between soft kisses he asked in a whisper, "Have I told you how much I love you Mrs. Caine?"

"I believe you have, Mr. Caine," Calleigh replied smiling broadly as she toyed with his hair at the nape of his neck.

"How about I treat you to some homemade blue-berry pancakes?"

"That sounds like a confirmation of love if I've ever heard one Handsome," she said before kissing him.

They enjoyed their leisurely day and during the late afternoon, Calleigh went into the study to see if Horatio was through with the paperwork and perhaps entice him to join her for a walk down the beach. When she reached the door, she could see the computer screen and saw him looking at a website of baby names. She just smiled.

"Heyyy, are you through with work?"

"I am Sweetheart…what would you like to do?"

"Take a walk down the beach?"

"I'd love to."

Monday morning came and Horatio was up and dressed before he woke Calleigh, he loved being able to watch her sleeping and then waking his sleeping beauty to a new day.

"Good morning Sweetheart…time to get up and get ready for work," he softly cooed in her ear.

After Calleigh drug herself out of the bed, she noticed Horatio was dressed in his dress shirt and slacks for work.

"How is it you are up and dressed before me?"

Horatio walked over and hugged her answering, "Sweetheart, I want you to get as much sleep as you can right now, you have a baby growing inside of you and you need your strength. Want me to wash your back?"

Arriving at the lab, Horatio made the first morning pot of coffee in the break room while Calleigh had stopped at the ballistics lab to check on what was waiting to be processed. The rest of the team gradually filtered in and after Calleigh sat down with her coffee, they discussed some of the cases they were working on. No one asked the boss about the incident Friday, knowing he would tell them about it when he was ready.

Horatio had just entered the office when his cell phone signaled an incoming call which he answered immediately after seeing the name of Ralph Henderson on the screen.

"Lieutenant Caine, could you come to Chief Burton's office in 30 minutes?"

"Yes sir, I can."

As Horatio walked into the Chief's office, Captain Henderson and another man who was not familiar were sitting at the conference table and Chief Burton motioned for him to join them.

"Horatio, this is Special Agent John Irby with the FBI," Horatio shook the man's extended hand wondering why he was here.

All the men sat down and Agent Irby began explaining as to why he was at MDPD.

"Lieutenant, I'll get straight to the point. We have reason to believe that someone in this department is leaking information, compromising our investigation into the arms smuggling ring headed by Tiago Santos. I understand you were attacked by some of his men this past Friday?"

"I was."

"Did anyone know you planned to speak to Santos that day?"

"Not to my knowledge. I went directly from a crime scene so I was not signed out as going elsewhere."

"Your vehicles all have GPS tracking devices showing the exact location of each vehicle at any given time I'm told. We have reason to believe someone tracked you Friday from this department, and then alerted Santos of your position."

Horatio sat still as he focused on the agent, listening to his account. "That's very possible. I just assumed they saw the marked Hummer as I arrived in the area and reacted."

"I was told you are very astute at gauging people. Have you noticed behavior by anyone in this department that would lead you to suspect their involvement in criminal activities?"

Horatio glanced over to Captain Henderson and began explaining about the episode with Johnson in the parking garage Saturday. He then noticed Henderson and Irby exchange an understanding glance between them.

"Thank you Lieutenant for your input on this matter," Irby announced signifying the meeting was over for Horatio.

"Lieutenant Caine," Henderson exclaimed, stopping Horatio as he turned to leave, "The investigation concerning the incident Friday revealed you were not at fault and therefore you are cleared for full duty."

"Thank you Captain." Horatio responded then walked out the door.

As Horatio walked back to the office, he wanted to speak to Calleigh about her going to the doctor this afternoon to confirm her pregnancy. Opening the door he found her waiting for him.

"Sweetheart, have you called the doctor to make an appointment for your pregnancy test?"

"I just that minute hung up the phone and was going to start looking for you…where did you disappear to?"

"I was called to the Chief's office for a short meeting. When are you going?"

"I thought maybe this afternoon, right before the shift ends would be a time when we both could go. Is that alright with you?"

Horatio smiled, "That will be fine, I'd definitely like to go with you. I just hope nothing crops up to prevent me."

Horatio's desk phone rang; his eyes never leaving Calleigh's, smiling he answered, "Caine."

"Lieutenant, an Anita Romero is at the front desk asking to see you. She says you helped her on the island?"

"I'll be right there, Paula." Horatio's expression immediately turned quizzical.

Noticing Horatio's confused expression, Calleigh asked, "What was that about Handsome?"

He looked from the phone to Calleigh and answered, "The young girl that wandered up to us on the island is at the front desk and wants to see me. Want to go with me?"

"Sure."

As they approached the reception desk, Horatio looked around and didn't see the young girl and waited for Paula to end a phone call before asking, "Where is the lady that wanted to see me?"

"Strangest thing Lieutenant, she was standing here one minute and the next she was gone."

Calleigh looked at Horatio and commented, "Wonder why she left?"

Horatio asked Paula who else might have been near the area before the young girl suddenly left.

She named over some patrol officers and then remembered, "And oh yes, Sargent Charles Johnson walked up just after I noticed the girl was gone checking on his messages."

Horatio knew then it was Johnson who scared the girl away. He needed to talk with her; there was a connection to Johnson. Her actions denoted that reasoning.

There were two call-outs that afternoon and by the time they'd finished with the second crime scene, Horatio knew he was cutting it close to meet Calleigh at the lab to accompany her to the doctor. He made it back to the lab at 4:30 and rushed in to get Calleigh so they could leave; they would have just enough time to make the appointment.

Paula called out as he passed the desk telling him that the girl had come back and left a note for him. Opening it as he walked toward the office, he read the time and meeting place where she wanted him to meet her…6:30 at a small park on Biscayne Boulevard.

Horatio and Calleigh waited anxiously in the doctor's office for the test results to be completed. They discussed the note that was left for Horatio and Calleigh knew he was going, but she was concerned about his safety.

"Handsome, that location is isolated…I need to go with you."

"You might have a good idea there. Your presence might make her feel more comfortable, but I want you to be cautious," responding as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Mr. and Mrs. Caine…I have your test results," the doctor announced as he came in and sat down in a chair in front of the couple.

He smiled and said, "Mrs. Caine is about 6 weeks along." Horatio squeezed Calleigh's hand, grinning. "Everything looks fine; I'd like to see you in a month for a check-up, Mrs. Caine. My nurse will give you your pre-natal vitamins that you need to begin taking now…do either of you have any questions?"

"Doctor, is Calleigh at a high risk with this pregnancy?"

"Not really. Women are having children later in life now, with very few complications. Your wife is very healthy and fit and I think she will be just fine." The doctor's words eased Horatio's mind.

As they walked to their car with their arms around each other, Calleigh began giggling as she asked, "You remember about 6 weeks ago when we listened to your CDs? I think it was when the song, _Can't Get Enough of Your Love_ was playing that it must have happened."

"Oh you think so Mrs. Caine…I remember that night well. I have never been seduced like I was by you that night," Horatio grinned back.

"_I _seduced _YOU_…I think you've got it mixed up Handsome." Calleigh flashed a playful grin his way.

"Hmm, I think we're both guilty, but it worked that's all that matters!"

After having stopped for a quick bite of dinner, Horatio drove up to the designated area of the park and cut the engine off as he carefully looked around noticing the girl sitting on a bench about 25 yards away.

"You see anyone or anything out of the ordinary Sweetheart?"

"No…everything looks normal."

"Let me approach first Calleigh, and then I'll tell her you helped her on the island too, ok?"

"Sure Horatio. I'll stay back."

Horatio slowly walked toward the solitary figure as his eyes scanned the area in the diminishing sunlight. Surprised that the girl did not have a clue he was approaching, he called out to her, "Ms. Romero?"

The girl jumped noticeably upon hearing her name, but relaxed when she saw the redhead standing near the bench.

"Lieutenant Caine, thank you for coming," she said as she looked around him and saw a blonde standing off from them. "Is that the lady that helped me after you found me on the beach?"

Horatio slightly smiled as he answered, "She is…she's my wife and a police officer too. Could she join us?"

The girl shook her head yes and Horatio motioned for Calleigh to join them.

Calleigh spoke first asking, "Hi, how are you doing?" as she sat down on the bench with the girl.

The girl shyly looked at the beautiful blonde, noticing the large gun on her hip and answered, "Better."

"Ms. Romero," Horatio began, "I'm curious as to why you left the lab before meeting with me this afternoon."

The girl hung her head before looking up as her eyes darted everywhere but on Horatio. Finally she answered, "I saw a bad man walking toward where I was waiting. I didn't want him to see me so I slipped out the door before he could."

"Who was the man? And how do you know him?"

"Charles Johnson, he…he was one of the men on the boat who," she began to cry and hung her head as Calleigh reached out and held her hand, encouraging the girl to go on. She suddenly blurted out, "He raped me." Calleigh's head snapped up to look into Horatio's eyes and she saw his jaw clenching and the immediate anger blazing from the depths of his blue eyes.

Horatio bodily stiffened with that admittance and quietly asked, "Where, where were you when he did that to you?"

Through her tears she replied, "On a boat that night you found me. He was meeting Santos on his boat to talk "business"…I was there as a guest of Tiago's, but he just handed me over to that man to do whatever he wanted to me," her tone growing in anger, "I didn't agree with it and resisted, that's when he, Johnson beat me and Tiago just sat there laughing."

Horatio shook his head in disgust.

"I know what Santos is doing. I know names, places, dates of proposed meetings and more and I want to tell you, but I am scared for my life. He will hunt me down and kill me; I've kept out of sight while I recovered, and I think they believe I'm dead because they threw me overboard when they both got through with me."

Just then, Horatio's ears picked up the click of a hammer being cocked on a gun and shouted,

"DOWN…GUN…." As he immediately lunged to push Calleigh and the girl down on the ground as several shots were fired toward them. Horatio covered the women with his body as bullets ricocheted off the concrete and hit the back of the bench.

Then the shots stopped and tires squealed on the pavement as a vehicle sped away.

Calleigh screamed, "HORATIO…"

**TBC….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heartache Turns to Joy**

**Chapter 6**

"_Horatio_," Calleigh said in an anxious tone, "Are you ok?" asking as he slowly pushed himself up to his knees.

"I'm good Sweetheart. Are you alright?" He inquired as he gently put his hand on her cheek, concerned because he knew she had hit the ground fairly hard when he shoved her and Anita down.

"I'm ok, thanks to you."

Looking over at the terrified young girl lying beside Calleigh sobbing, he asked, "Are you ok, Anita?" The girl too shaken to verbally respond, shook her head yes.

"Stay here with her Calleigh, and call for backup. I'm going after our shooter."

"Handsome…" she added softly, "please be careful."

"Always Sweetheart," with his Sig Sauer in his hand, he started jogging off in the same direction the shots came from.

Careful to stay behind trees, Horatio carefully weaved his way, holding his gun at the ready. He was making a quick scan of the area when a bullet struck the tree in front of him, just above his head. Ducking behind the tree, Horatio waited a few seconds then eased out to take a look and saw the man running in a zigzag pattern to another stand of trees. Horatio ran after him, but took a more indirect route to the trees, attempting to cut him off as he was sure the man was headed for a nearby parking lot where he must have left his car.

Calleigh had heard the shot and cringed, not knowing what was happening with Horatio. _C'mon back-up, please hurry guys._ In just a couple of minutes a patrol car running silent pulled up in the parking lot, and was relieved when she noticed it was Frank who got out of the car, followed by Eric. Then a couple more cars pulled up and uniform patrol officers exited.

"Calleigh, what's going on? Where's H?" Eric asked with apprehension as he approached..

"We were meeting Anita here for some information concerning Santos and the next thing we knew, someone began shooting at us. Horatio ran after the shooter toward those trees across the grove," she said pointing in the direction.

"He's out there alone?" Eric asked with a concerned tone, seemingly to no one in particular as he scanned the area.

"Well he won't be for long, yo, Jones…Morales, stay with the girl. C'mon Calleigh, we may need your help, especially if this perp has backup somewhere. There's a parking lot in this direction and it is my guess that's where the shooter is headed. Eric, cut through the trees to your right and get to that lot…but watch your back. Calleigh and I will follow Horatio," Frank instructed. They all heard the gunshots from the distance and the sound caused Horatio's team to quicken their pace.

Before Horatio could duck behind a tree, a bullet caught his upper right arm causing him to drop his weapon. He stayed behind the tree for a few moments, until the burning pain eased a bit, and then eased around the side carefully to figure out if he could reach his gun that was lying on the ground, just off from the base of the tree. As soon as he leaned out just enough to spot his gun, another bullet hit the tree close to him. He thought about his backup weapon, but for this long range he really needed the larger service pistol. Examining his wound, the best he could, he realized the bullet had just grazed him. He was thankful for that because he needed use of the arm. He leaned out from behind the tree, drawing fire then lunged from behind the tree on the opposite side where his weapon lay and hit the ground. Grabbing the weapon, he fired off a few rounds while flat on the ground, then rolled over, got to his feet and took cover behind another tree.

"Damn, sounds like a war in here," Frank exclaimed as he and Calleigh hurriedly jogged in the direction of the gunshots.

"I just pray Horatio will still be standing when we find him," Calleigh replied.

Eric reached the parking lot, just as he heard the shooting, giving him a bearing on the direction in which to continue. As he ran through the parking lot, he thought the car parked there looked somewhat familiar to him, but didn't pay it too close attention other than making sure no one was in it; he was more concerned with helping Horatio.

Eric eased through the trees watching carefully for any sign of movement; then off to his left he saw a man take cover behind a large tree as he must have been taking out an empty clip, replacing it with a loaded one. Eric took advantage of the man's inattentiveness as he moved closer, stopping at the best vantage point to keep the perp in view. Then when the man looked up from his weapon, Eric recognized him.

"HANDS IN THE AIR JOHNSON…DROP YOUR WEAPON NOW!" Eric screamed as a startled Charles Johnson looked up and saw Eric pointing a gun straight at him. Johnson raised his gun toward Eric, causing Eric to shout, "DON'T DO IT JOHNSON!" As the man began squeezing the trigger a single shot rang out from the right side causing Eric to spin around. Johnson dropped to the ground and Eric saw Horatio standing a short distance away, lowering his gun.

Eric's mouth curled upward slightly at his friend and mentor, shaking his head thinking, _that man shows up when you least expect him, how does he time these appearances?_ Eric ran over to Johnson to see if he was dead and to retrieve the man's weapon for evidence.

As Horatio walked closer, Eric noticed his disheveled appearance and blood on the right sleeve of his blazer. "H, you ok?"

"I'm good Eric, I'm good."

"Thanks by the way. I owe you one, but I had him H."

"I know Eric. I just didn't want you to be the one to shoot him because of the backlash that will come with his death." Horatio clenched his jaw as he stared over at Johnson's body.

"HORATIO," Calleigh screamed when she saw him. Horatio turned and saw her running toward him. When she reached him, he took her in his arms and held her for a long moment. Leaning her head back, she raised her hand and touched his cheek asking,

"Are you alright Handsome?" asking as she pushed the red hair back that had fallen down into his face.

"I am now Sweetheart."

As he lowered his right arm, he couldn't help grimacing in pain and he hoped Calleigh didn't see his reaction, but she did.

Calleigh then noticed the blood on his sleeve and exclaimed, "Horatio Caine, you're NOT alright…you've been shot!"

"Sweetheart, it's just a graze…reaching up to put my arm around you just pulled on the cut that's all."

"Well you shouldn't mind paramedics looking at it then." She responded with a stern voice and a raised eyebrow.

"I don't need paramedics Calleigh," just as he got the words out he weaved slightly in her embrace, enough that even Frank noticed. Eric moved closer, just in case he needed help.

As Eric helped Calleigh get Horatio seated on a bench, Frank spoke up encouraging his friend, "H…let the paramedics clean you up. They're already here, around at the other parking lot with the girl. I'll just call them to us." He said before placing the call.

"Really, I'm alright Calleigh…I just got dizzy for just a few seconds."

Eric chuckled, "I don't think she's going to let you slide this time H." Horatio gave Eric a glare that made the young CSI laugh harder.

Horatio sat on the gurney near the ambulance while the paramedics cleaned and bandaged his wound. Calleigh, Frank and Eric stood off a little distance discussing how the girl and Johnson were tied in with Santos, but as they talked, Calleigh kept an eye on Horatio off and on, just to make sure he was ok.

"What are we going to do with Anita Romero now that Santos is sure to know she talked to us?," Frank asked the two CSI's.

Calleigh spoke up, "I have an idea, but I'd need to run it past Horatio first. For one thing, the connection between the department and Santos has been severed, we hope. Actually though, who knows who else may be involved at the department."

"Yeah, if we put her in a safe house and Santos has another plant in the department…." Frank thought.

"I need to check your car Calleigh. Johnson must have planted a tracking device to have followed you and Horatio here. I'll go get a spotlight from the patrol car and be checking it out before you leave," Eric offered, then turned and began walking toward Horatio.

"I think till we get this thing worked out, the girl would be safer in holding down at the lab. She sure can't be walking the streets now. I'll get two of my patrol officers to take her down there," Frank offered.

"I guess that's our only option right now, thanks Frank."

"Don't worry about the evidence Cal, I'll stay at the scene until the night shift gets out here to collect everything…you take care of Horatio."

As Calleigh drove up to their house and stopped in the driveway, Horatio was quiet, just as he had been for most of the drive as he contemplated Calleigh's idea of how to protect the young girl.

"Are you thinking about my plan to protect Anita Horatio?"

He turned and looked out the passenger window a few moments before slowly turning his head toward Calleigh answering, "I don't like it…it puts you in danger Sweetheart."

"Horatio, if it's my pregnancy you're concerned with, how am I going to work these next eight months? Right now, it's not a factor, I feel fine and as far as I can see, this would be the best way to protect Anita."

"Calleigh, let me try to come up with another solution before we jump into anything, alright?" Horatio tilted his head, his face showing deep concern as he took her hand in his

They were both exhausted after the day's events and cleaned up then went to bed, but Horatio just lay there, wide awake, listening to Calleigh's soft, steady breathing signifying she was asleep. His mind was fervently attempting to come up with any alternative to Calleigh's plan, but he could not think of any way to protect Anita from Santos other than the way Calleigh had suggested, but he still didn't like the idea of endangering Calleigh and the others that would help keep the girl at their house.

Sometime in the early hours of the morning, Horatio had fallen asleep, but it was a restless sleep; suddenly he shouted Calleigh's name and jerked up to a sitting position in the bed, gasping for breath, waking Calleigh.

"Horatio…what's wrong?" Calleigh asked softly as she sat up beside him, noticing his hair at the nape of his neck was damp as was his back and he was shaking, his breathing labored.

"I…I just had a bad dream, Sweetheart, that's all. I'm sorry I woke you," apologizing with a raspy voice as he wiped his face with both hands.

"Heyyy, it's ok," she cooed as she ran her hand up and down his back, and smoothed down his hair encouraging him to relax.

"C'mon Handsome, let me hold you," she offered as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders before they lay back down. Horatio gently placed his head on her shoulder as she brushed through his hair with her fingers, and gently massaged his temple.

"Hmm, Sweetheart…that feels wonderful."

"You want to tell me what your bad dream was about?"

Horatio sighed heavily replying, "I'd just soon forget about it Calleigh…."

"I understand Handsome…go back to sleep. I'm here for you."

"Thank you Sweetheart."

_I can't ever tell her I dreamed about Santos attacking her…._

**TBC….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heartache Turns to Joy**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning as they were finishing a bite of breakfast, Horatio turned to Calleigh, taking her hand in his as his expression became very serious asked,

"Sweetheart, you will be the lieutenant in the field for a couple of days until I'm cleared in the shooting, will you promise me that you'll be careful?"

Calleigh smiled and snaked her arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest, she gave him a tight hug before answering, "You don't have to worry, I'll be fine."

"Sweetheart, I always worry about you," he softly answered as he kissed the top of her head as he tightened his arms around her holding her close.

That morning after arriving at the lab, Horatio was tied up with interviews with IAB, giving his version of the shooting, and the events that led up to it. Calleigh took Horatio's place on the call-outs of which there were three, which made her late getting back for lunch. Horatio waited in the office, once his interviews were completed, and began working on the never ending piles of paperwork that sat on his desk to help occupy the time as he nervously checked his watch every 15 minutes, concerned how things were going on the call-outs.

Chief Burton had been standing in Horatio's doorway for a couple of minutes, watching as his Lieutenant distractedly worked at his desk. Shaking his head as he looked down at the floor he knew Horatio was overly concerned about Calleigh's safety, especially with recent events, but there was something else he detected about the lieutenant that was different and maybe now was the time to find out what it was.

The Chief knocked on the door facing, causing Horatio to jump at the sound. "Horatio, we need to talk, if you have the time."

Horatio stood and took a few steps toward the chief as he shook the man's hand and answered, "Sure Tom. How can I help you?"

The Chief motioned for Horatio to move over to the sitting area where they could talk more intimately. Tom Burton began, "Horatio you look tired and worried. Anything I should know about?"

Horatio quickly turned away and stared out of the large window to his right as he took a few moments to gather his thoughts before replying, "Everything going on with Santos has me very concerned."

The Chief watched as Horatio fingered his wedding band, absently turning it around on his finger as his eyes were glued to it. "You're concerned about Calleigh and her wanting to participate in Anita Romero's protection?"

Horatio let out a sigh and rubbed his tired eyes before replying, "I am. She's a very confident, independent woman and I'm afraid she will take risky chances that will put her in danger, just like this idea of hers that our house would be safer than a hotel."

"I must say I agree with her Horatio. We've had those under our protection to be killed in hotels. Hotels have staff that can see our setup and what measures we take concerning the sequestered person's safety, therefore, since the information this young lady has for us is so valuable to the success in the take-down of Santos, I believe this is the only way we can keep her safe."

Horatio hung his head and stared at the floor before almost whispering, "I've experienced losing a wife before Tom, and I can't live through that again. We haven't told anyone yet, but Calleigh is pregnant." Horatio looked up and watched the Chief's expression change, reflecting more understanding of the situation.

"Horatio," hesitating a moment as he sat up moving to the edge of his chair, "Now I understand the extraordinary concern you have about this situation. I will make sure that all safety measures are securely in place…we'll do everything possible to protect anyone associated with this case."

The Chief had just spoken those words when Walter appeared at the door, out of breath from running and excitedly exclaimed, "H…a call just came in from the crime scene over on Palm Avenue that the CSI's are working, an officer's down…paramedics called."

Horatio stared at Walter for a second as he gripped the arm of his chair hard as the room began spinning…as he called out, "Calleigh…."

Chief Burton jumped to his feet quickly saying, "Go Horatio…you need to find out what happened…"

Horatio looked at the Chief with a haunted expression before turning and tearing out of the office, pushing past Walter ignoring his shouts that he would drive him, as he ran for the stairs.

Horatio pushed the Hummer to its maximum safe speed as he weaved around vehicles on the expressway with lights flashing and his siren blasting as he headed for the crime scene location. He felt sure his heart was going to explode as it was pounding out of control against his chest; his hands gripped the steering wheel so tight they were white.

Sliding to a stop in the parking lot, Horatio exited the Hummer at a dead run, leaving the door of the vehicle wide open, shouting "Calleigh." He saw the paramedics gathered around a gurney, furiously working on the person occupying it and headed towards them. As he reached the group, he saw it was Ryan Wolfe lying on the gurney, his chest was covered with blood and Horatio weakly said,

"Mr. Wolfe," he whispered as he approached the young man and cupped his face with one hand as he exclaimed, "Hold on Ryan. You'll be fine, Son. You'll be fine." Ryan's eyes were wide open staring at his boss as he struggled for breath, then Horatio stepped aside to get out of the paramedics way.

Horatio then turned and searched frantically for Calleigh and found her sitting on another gurney at the back of another ambulance as a paramedic was assisting her. Eric and Natalia were standing next to her trying to calm her down when Eric looked up and saw Horatio running toward them.

Horatio screamed, "CALLEIGH!" alarmed when he saw that she was covered in blood.

Calleigh heard Horatio call her name and looked up through teary eyes and screamed, "HORATIO…!" as she opened her arms for him.

Horatio wrapped her in a tight hug as he sat down heavily on the gurney beside her and held her as she sobbed relentlessly into his chest. She shook violently and he shook with her as he attempted to calm her down, concerned about her and their baby.

He looked at the paramedic and asked if she was injured, and the young man shook his head no and Horatio felt a wave of relief wash over him.

He began calling her name, "Calleigh, Sweetheart…I've got you…I've got you…shhhh…shhhh," He repeated over and over as he stroked the back of her head and with his other hand rubbed her back, still holding her tight.

After a few minutes, Calleigh's sobs began to slow and Horatio finally felt like he could lean back slightly where he could talk with her, but still support her in his arms.

"Sweetheart, what happened…can you tell me?"

The ambulance carrying Ryan left at that moment and they watched as it pulled away with its siren blaring. Looking down at Calleigh he tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks and gently asked again, "Calleigh tell me what happened, Sweetheart."

She softly started crying as she began, "We…we were looking for some evidence at…at the edge of the scene…when shots rang out from nowhere…Ryan…he," she began crying again unable to finish the sentence and Horatio pulled her close to his chest.

"Take your time Sweetheart…." His heart ached in sympathy, as he witnessed her agony.

Calleigh finally blurted out, "Ryan…he stepped in front of me…shielding me from the gunfire."

Horatio felt his heart stop. _I was that close to losing her and the baby._ He pulled her tight and just held her as a tear slowly made its way down his cheek.

Eric quietly spoke up, "H, this crime scene was staged for us…to draw us here for an ambush. I bet we find very little evidence, and it's my opinion, this man was murdered somewhere else and dumped here, but we'll know for sure after Lohman gets here."

"Eric, I want everyone on the team to be more cautious on every call-out until this is over with Santos. Anita has given us some very helpful information on Santos and his operation today and the FBI are in the process of analyzing it for accuracy, hopefully we'll be able to move in on him pretty soon, if not today." Eric was relieved with that news.

"If it's alright with you H, when we get through here, Nat and I are going to the hospital to check on Ryan."

"That'll be fine Eric, we're going too." Eric looked at Horatio sadly, with tight lips before turning and walking back to his kit. Natalia followed him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Calleigh was beginning to calm down and the young paramedic walked up and suggested, "I can give her something to help calm her down more, if you'd like."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, she's pregnant," Horatio quietly responded.

The paramedic shook his head in understanding and walked away a few steps, giving them their privacy when Horatio moved his right arm from around Calleigh, but continued to hold her close with his left and softly asked, "Sweetheart, do you feel up to going by the hospital and check on Ryan after we get you cleaned up?"

Calleigh quickly pulled away replying, "I'll go like I am.. I want to know how he's doing."

Horatio helped her up from the gurney as he thanked the paramedics and walked Calleigh to the Hummer, still holding her close to his side.

They arrived at the ER and it was like grand central station. Nurses were swiftly moving from room to room as were doctors; they learned there had been a massive car wreck on the causeway and this hospital was flooded with victims since it was the nearest to the site of the wreck. Horatio and Calleigh walked up to the information desk and began inquiring about Ryan Wolfe's condition.

Horatio spoke up, "Excuse me ma'am, we're trying to find someone who can tell us about CSI Ryan Wolfe's condition. Can you help us with that?"

The young woman looked at the blood covering Calleigh's shirt and Horatio who had some on him as well, but she noticed their badges and guns. Then stammering she asked, "Are you family?"

"We are," Calleigh answered quickly.

"I'll get a doctor to come speak with you if you'll have a seat in the chairs against the wall."

"Thank you," Horatio replied.

They sat for about 15 minutes before a doctor approached them. "Are you family of Mr. Wolfe? I'm Dr. Feldman," he informed them as he held out his hand.

Horatio stood to shake the man's hand, "We are. Horatio Caine," then added "and my wife Calleigh. How is he doctor?"

"Right now he's in surgery. A CT scan showed the bullet hit a rib causing it to splinter, sending fragments into his left lung," Calleigh gasped as Horatio tightened his arm around her waist, "but the injury is repairable. He will be on a ventilator after surgery and if everything goes well, he should be off of that in a couple of days. We expect him to fully recover from his wound." Horatio sagged into Calleigh as they hugged; both feeling an enormous sense of relief.

"I'm afraid it'll be tomorrow before he'll be able to have visitors though," the doctor added.

"Thank you," Horatio said as he looked at the doctor across the top of Calleigh's head.

"Come on Sweetheart, let's get you home and cleaned up."

"No, I want to wait and get the bullet they take out of Ryan and go to the lab with it. I want to find the bastard who did this."

Eric, Natalia, and Frank walked in and joined them as they were eager to hear about Ryan's condition. After several minutes, a nurse brought the bullet out to Calleigh and she and Horatio left to return with it to the lab.

As they walked into the lab, Horatio accompanied Calleigh into the locker room. "Sweetheart, as soon as I change shirts, I'll be in the office if you need me…I know you'll feel better after a shower and fresh clothes."

Calleigh looked up into his eyes and asked, "Wash my back for me?"

Horatio looked at her warmly and swallowed hard, before whispering, "Calleigh I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"Please…I need you to stay."

That was all the encouragement he needed, he had never been able to ignore her pleading eyes and he gently pushed her through the shower door as he began unbuttoning her blouse. As the warm water cascaded over their bodies, Horatio captured her moans in his mouth with deep tender kisses, keeping the sounds of their activity at a minimum.

**TBC….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heartache Turns to Joy**

**Chapter 8**

As they were finishing dressing, Calleigh stepped over to Horatio, smiling radiantly and with a relaxed tone said, "Thank you Handsome for washing by back."

Horatio reached out and pulled her close as he looked down into her eyes and replied, "Any time Sweetheart…I know it did both of us good. I needed you as much as you did me, especially after this afternoon," then lowered his lips to hers and completed the statement with a searing kiss.

Horatio walked out of the locker room wearing a fresh shirt and a smile; he was heading for the office when Eric shouted,

"H, wait up a sec." Horatio stopped, putting his hands on his hips waiting for Eric to catch up with him.

"What do we have Eric?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you…I was just about to call your cell and…" Eric and Horatio turned around when the door of the locker room opened and they watched as Calleigh walked out with damp hair and fresh clothes on.

Passing by them she smiled warmly at Horatio, blushing slightly and stated, "I'll be in the ballistics lab testing the bullet from Ryan."

Eric then noticed Horatio's hair was damp as well and the CSI observed that he blushed when he saw Calleigh. Putting two and two together, Eric grinned and chided Horatio, "I think I have a good idea as to why I couldn't find you earlier."

Horatio quickly turned back to the CSI and growled, "You wanted to see me about something Eric?"

Eric smiled and replied, "I think we need to talk about it in your office."

After shutting the door, Horatio walked to the chair across from where Eric sat asking, "Does this concern Santos?"

Eric responded with a serious tone, "It does. The information from Anita checked out. Agent Irby informed Frank and me that the FBI is planning to raid a warehouse down by the 89th Avenue docks just before dark. They believe Santos is going to try to get a large shipment out tonight; seems he's gotten nervous and is attempting to get all the weapons out of his possession before being caught with them."

Horatio was very intrigued with this news and asked, "Will they let MDPD in on the take down?"

"Yeah, they actually said they'd like to have local participation on this."

Horatio grimaced and looked down, then brought his head up commenting, "And I'm assigned to desk duty."

"As of now you're not. IAB reluctantly allowed you to participate since they figured you have a vested interest in what happens with this operation, especially after Chief Burton spoke to the board. There's a meeting in one hour in the conference room, you need to be there."

Horatio thought there was nothing he wanted more than to take Santos down, especially now after what happened to Ryan and what could have happened to Calleigh this afternoon. Then the reality hit him, _Anita is coming to our house tonight…I can't leave Calleigh alone with the young girl._

Eric saw Horatio's facial expression suddenly change and asked, "H, everything alright?"

Horatio looked around at Eric and responded, "Anita's coming to our house tonight…I can't leave Calleigh alone."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door prior to Frank letting himself in. "I wouldn't have barged in like this except I knew Delko was in here filling you in on what's going on." Frank sat down in the chair next to Horatio and quietly waited for the men to continue their conversation.

"She'll be safe H…uniforms are going to be stationed outside your house…she won't be alone besides, Calleigh can handle herself," Eric assured him.

"And I plan to be there with them Horatio," Frank added. "I'd like to get the SOB myself, but figured you deserved to more than me. I reckon with me and Calleigh, the girl should be safe."

Horatio was silent for a few moments as he tightened his lips then turned to his friend before replying, "Don't underestimate Santos. He's like a fox. You think you have him and then he does something totally opposite of what you'd expect. That's why tonight might not go as expected."

The three of them continued to sit and discuss concerns they had with the case until it was almost time for the meeting.

Horatio stood and said, "Gentlemen, I'll see you in the conference room. I want to go check with Calleigh to see if she came up with anything from that bullet."

Eric and Frank walked part of the way with him, and then each went to take care of other matters of their own. As Horatio approached the ballistics lab, he worked on lightening his mood to greet Calleigh after their "locker room delight episode." Just thinking about it was already bringing a smile to his face.

As he stepped through the door, he dodged a notebook that was thrown his way. "Calleigh?"

Startled, Calleigh looked up from where she was gripping the table, covering her mouth with her hand, drawing in a deep breath she responded,

"Handsome, I'm sorry. I had no idea you were going to walk through the door."

Horatio closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her asking, "What's wrong Sweetheart?"

After she hugged him, she leaned back to look in his eyes before answering, "There was not a damn piece of evidence on that bullet other than Ryan's DNA. The striations don't reflect any abnormality. NOTHING!"

Horatio pulled her close whispering, "Cal, calm down Sweetheart. We're going to get him; in fact that's what I wanted to talk to you about. We're due at a meeting in the conference room in about 15 minutes; the FBI wants to discuss the raid on one of Santos' warehouses this evening. They actually want to include us."

Leaning back, enabling her to see his face, "You're kidding. Since when does the FBI want _our_ help?"

"They do on this one, and I'm included."

Calleigh then suddenly looked worried, "Handsome I thought you were put on desk duty."

"IAB cleared me to participate tonight is all I know." Calleigh hugged him tight, knowing how dangerous this operation was going to be.

"Frank is going to be at the house with you and Anita, along with patrol officers so, I feel sure you will be ok."

"I was counting on you being with me," she softly replied. Horatio leaned back and softly kissed her lips.

"I'll be home before you know it and perhaps we can continue what we shared in the locker room, hmmm?" Horatio grinned as he teased, "Maybe it will keep you from throwing notebooks?"

Calleigh smiled, "I love your thinking, and if we hadn't had that shower, I might have thrown something heavier than a notebook!"

As Special Agent Irby and an FBI analyst presented the information and their plan to the CSI's, Calleigh was growing more concerned about everyone's safety. Horatio brought up some valid points and offered a few different perspectives on certain areas of their plan. After an hour and a half of working out the best strategy, it wasn't long before they would have the opportunity to carry it out. Irby announced the meeting location where they would gather before the actual raid began. Afterward, the group quickly started breaking up so the participants could prepare themselves.

Calleigh turned to Horatio, "You do plan to wear a vest, don't you?"

He looked away from her, and with a sharper tone she implored, "Horatio, please?"

"Sweetheart, you know I don't like those things…I'll be ok. The FBI Special Unit will go in ahead of us, we'll be protected. Now, Frank is going to drive you and Anita to the house when you're ready. I would like for you to be careful Sweetheart, just because you will be in your house, I don't want you to let your guard down, ok?"

"I won't, but I'm not going to relax until I see you walk through the door tonight."

"I'll be there Sweetheart. Let's go to the office."

As they were walking out, Eric called to Horatio, "H, I'll meet you at your Hummer in 15."

"See you then," Horatio replied before he and Calleigh walked away toward the office.

A few minutes later, Calleigh stood out on the second floor balcony and watched as Horatio walked to his Hummer. Eric was already standing outside the vehicle waiting for Horatio and when his boss paused before climbing in; he glanced around and saw Calleigh on the second floor balcony and observed Horatio smile and wave to her.

The deep rumble of ship horns blaring around in the area, helped disguise the approach of the vehicles to the side of the warehouse, while armed men poured from each one, they could hear men shouting instructions in Portuguese, mixed with a small amount of broken English. After the building had been surrounded, the leader of the FBI Special Unit gave the signal to rush the building. Horatio and the CSI's had been assigned the rear door in case some made an attempt to escape the onslaught of the unit entering the front.

Giving the FBI a few seconds to enter, Horatio threw open the door and entered first with his gun drawn and aimed shouting, "MDPD, EVERYBODY FREEZE!" Two potential escapees rushed around some crates carrying automatic weapons and fired toward Horatio and the team, but Horatio dropped them immediately using one round for each. Several followed the initial two, but immediately dropped their weapons and put their hands in the air after encountering Horatio and the CSI's.

Horatio heard the 'all clear' shout from the front of the building as some members of the FBI had made their way to the rear to collect the perps that ran. Santos was not among those captured in the warehouse and a troubled Horatio walked up to the commander as the FBI agents began to open a few of the crates, finding them loaded with the latest automatic weaponry and what looked to be armor piercing ammo.

"This isn't near the quantity we expected to find," the commander said as he looked over at Horatio, "and my men found no evidence on the ship docked that any had been loaded before we arrived."

Horatio concluded that from the amount of materials found that Santos knew they were coming and the rest of the shipment was either at another location, which was not very likely, or it was on the way to Rio along with the murderer.

Horatio suggested to the commander, "Call the Coast Guard and have them locate the ships that left the Port of Miami today headed for any destination in South America. Tell them to detain and board. We need to stop that shipment."

They milled around the warehouse, the CSI's searching for any evidence along with the investigators from the FBI. The men captured, were transported to the FBI district office for interrogation. Horatio concluded nothing more could be done there and approached Eric to ask him if he could catch a ride back to the lab, as he needed to go home and check on Calleigh and Anita; Eric assured him he could.

As Horatio approached the house, he saw the patrol car parked at the curb and that there were two officers inside. _Maybe they're taking a break, but I would prefer them outside the vehicle, close to the house._ He stopped in the driveway and slowly slid out of the Hummer as he rubbed his tired eyes before walking to the door. As he unlocked and stepped inside he called, "Calleigh…." the house was deathly silent and then an uneasy feeling settled on him. Horatio unsheathed his Sig Sauer and called again, "Frank…." No answer.

He pushed down a wave of nausea that hit him as he crouched, holding his gun at eye level, tilting his head to aim. Slowly he eased into the kitchen and found no one. Then he turned and began to cautiously make his way down the hallway to the bedrooms. Taking his free hand, he gently pushed open the door to the first room then scanned it finding it empty and repeated the process with the other room, only finding Anita's bag on the bed. Then he quickly spun around to approach the master bedroom, finding the door ajar.

Slowly pushing the door open, he found it empty as well. Then he heard a moan coming from the adjoining master bath and he quickly raised his gun and crept to the door. Upon opening it he saw Frank on the floor, bound and gagged. Horatio's eyes darted around the room searching for anyone else and saw someone on the floor of the shower. Realizing Frank was not totally conscious yet; he quickly stepped over to the shower and paused before actually opening the door, but continued and found Anita in a grotesque position, lying in a pool of blood with her eyes wide open. Horatio felt as if he were going to pass out as he grabbed the side of the door frame to steady himself.

Recovering enough to walk to Frank and untie his hands and remove the gag, he shouted, "Frank…wake up. What happened?"

Frank rolled over onto his back and groggily attempted to sit up as Horatio helped him. "H," he stammered, "they…Santos…tricked us."

"Where's Calleigh Frank?" Horatio asked hurriedly.

"Calleigh…she…she isn't…here?"

Then Horatio's phone rang. Taking it out of his coat pocket, it read unknown, but he answered anyway, "Caine."

"Ah, Lieutenant…"

"Who is this?"

"I think you know who it is…and if you want to see your pretty blonde wife again, you'll come alone to the old Hemphill Sugar Cane Refinery, north entrance. Be there in 30 minutes or you'll miss your chance."

"I can't possibly be there in 30 minutes," Horatio shouted. The caller disconnected.

Horatio leapt to his feet and as he stormed out of the room with Frank making feeble attempts to call him back, Horatio called 911 and reported an officer down at his house, and then requested the medical examiner as well.

The Hummer backed out of the drive and Horatio floored the accelerator so hard, he left black marks on the street as he began the frantic attempt to reach the refinery within the 30 minute time frame given.

Meanwhile, Calleigh slowly began waking up and realized she was lying in sand. She rolled over onto her knees and pushed herself up into a sitting position, feeling slightly dizzy. As she visually searched the area around her in the dark, she could not make out anyone else nearby; the only sound was the waves crashing to shore and very distant traffic noise. As her head cleared, she slowly got to her feet, holding on to the trunk of a nearby palm tree attempting to steady herself.

She felt her pants pocket for her cell phone, but found it empty. _No phone, I haven't a clue where I am…what's going on? Why was I dumped here? The last thing I remember, I was sitting with Anita trying to make her feel comfortable by encouraging her to talk about her home and friends. I've got to start walking to find someplace where I can call Horatio. He's going to be worried out of his mind._

Calleigh began unsteadily walking down the beach in the direction of the traffic noise.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heartache Turns to Joy**

**Chapter 9**

Horatio quietly maneuvered the Hummer close to the old, dilapidated main building of the abandoned refinery; surprisingly he had made it with 3 minutes to spare, giving him just enough time to survey the area. He eased the Hummer door closed and began walking toward the only door in the building with his gun in hand.

He slowly opened the door and noticed there was a dim light, partially illuminating what looked to be empty offices located just inside the door and a hallway where the light was coming from a larger room at the opposite end. Horatio stayed in the shadows as much as possible and inched his way toward the light, careful to keep his back to the wall while keeping his ears attuned to pick up the slightest sound.

Scanning the room, he saw a door on the opposite side since the room was empty, he steadily walked towards it. Turning the doorknob, the door creaked and he abruptly stopped, turning to scan the area behind him for any movement, and then proceeded to open the door enough to ease inside. Leaving it ajar to use the light, he saw someone with their back to him who had long blonde hair lying in a small bed on the furthest wall and he whispered, "Calleigh…."

Quickly he walked over to the bed and as he got closer, the person rolled over toward him and fired a shot. Horatio was in shock and felt an immediate burning pain in his abdomen. Before he lost consciousness, he saw a man's face smiling up at him from underneath a blonde wig. Everything went black and Horatio crumpled to the floor.

The man stood up from the bed and kicked Horatio trying to get a reaction, but Horatio didn't respond, and then he heard an angry shout come from outside the room's door.

"You idiot, what have you done? I told you to subdue him, not KILL him! He's worth a large sum of money for us from the Mala Noche in Rio!"

The man shakily felt Horatio's neck and exclaimed, "He's not dead Santos…I didn't' kill him. I just wanted to play with him…." The last thing the young man saw was a gun pointed at his face, and the last thing he heard was the gun firing.

Santos turned to the two men beside him and said, "Get rid of the scum and take the Lieutenant to the SUV. Keep him ALIVE, but not necessarily comfortable. And if anyone else wants to disobey my orders, I will inflict the same punishment, understood?" The two men pensively shook their heads they understood and then proceeded to carry out their boss's orders.

Calleigh felt like she had been walking for over an hour before reaching a restaurant that was packed with people. She stepped inside and asked the host if there was a phone she could use; telling him it was official police business. The man asked for ID and she felt all her pockets finding nothing denoting her identity. She then gave him the number for the crime lab and requested for him to call it, which he did; after talking briefly with the person who answered, he handed the phone to her.

"Hey, who is this?" She asked first.

"Calleigh…are you ok? What's going on? Horatio called in to 911 about an hour ago requesting paramedics and the ME.," Natalia asked confused.

"I don't know what's going on Nat, I'm ok, just confused and tired. Who was injured and killed at our house?" Calleigh asked pensively as an overwhelming since of panic arose from deep inside.

"Frank was drugged, but Anita was murdered. Horatio found them and then left suddenly after receiving a phone call…Frank said someone called telling him to go to a location to find you and he only had 30 minutes to make it there. We tracked his Hummer to an old abandoned sugar cane refinery southwest of Miami and Eric and I were just about to head out there."

"I'm at the Beach Shack Restaurant, isn't it located to the south of downtown?"

Natalia answered, "It is; I've eaten there before. We can swing by and pick you up on our way…just sit tight."

"Thanks Nat. See you in a few."

Calleigh sat down on one of the benches where diners wait for a table and was growing more concerned about what happened to Horatio. The more she thought about his phone call, the more she believed he was lured somewhere under the guise of finding her. The feeling of panic was quickly mushrooming, causing her to begin softly crying as she hugged herself.

The host walked over with a cup of water for her, "Ma'am, I thought some water might help."

Calleigh thought about Horatio when she heard the man begin with the familiar noun Horatio often used addressing women out of respect. She looked up as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and accepted the kind offer, but just held it without drinking. After several minutes, Natalia walked through the door; Calleigh stood and hugged her friend hard.

"Calleigh, we'll find Horatio….c'mon let's go." On the way to the refinery, Calleigh explained to Natalia and Eric how she had woken up on a beach south of the restaurant, free to go, not restrained in any way.

As they approached the refinery, they all noticed there was no Hummer. "The Hummer was here…GPS placed it here earlier," Eric pensively said as he glance around in the dimly lit area.

Patrol cars followed behind them and the uniform patrolmen all began to exit their vehicles as the CSI's joined in and began walking toward the building with their weapons drawn. Eric opened the building's door and stepped inside, with Calleigh and Natalia following behind him. They immediately saw the room at the end of the hallway that was giving off the only light inside the building. The uniforms checked the initial rooms and cleared them. The group then began to make their way down the hall toward the room.

Entering, they noticed an open door on the other side and walked to it and Eric looked inside first, noticing a pool of blood on the floor. He stood in shock for a moment then felt Calleigh step around him and heard her draw in a sharp breath.

"Nat, stay with Calleigh, I'm going out to the Hummer to get my kit. We need to get a sample of that blood."

As he walked, Eric's first thought was that Santos was transporting Horatio to another location since they did not find him here_. I need to immediately get the safety department to set up roadblocks, then check for private planes leaving out of Miami and those scheduled, as well as alert the Coast Guard to add private yachts to the list of board and search._ Eric began making the calls.

They had left the refinery and taken the blood sample back to the lab; with the entire trip being made in silence. Calleigh had a deep feeling that Horatio was in trouble, and she didn't know it, but Eric felt the same. They all were anxious to get test results on the blood, hoping they wouldn't find it was Horatio's.

Gathered in the DNA lab, they were waiting for the results when the computer signaled it had found a match. Calleigh steeled herself as she walked to the computer screen, but when she saw the results, she immediately cried out and collapsed onto the stool. Eric and Natalia knew then what the results were, but looking at the screen and seeing Horatio's picture, confirmed their worst fears.

Just then Frank Tripp walked into the lab and shouted, "Any news on Horatio?"

Then he saw Calleigh sitting on the stool softly crying, with Natalia's arm around her friend's shoulders, their faces reflecting the foreboding they felt inside. Then Frank's eyes fell on the computer screen and he asked, "What's this about?"

Eric softly spoke up, "We found some blood when we got to the refinery." He stared at the screen before continuing, "It was H's."

"So you didn't actually find him there. Santos is taking him some place." Frank was connecting everything, and suddenly thought of Rio, but was reluctant to share his thoughts, at least in front of Calleigh.

Then Eric's phone signaled an incoming call, looking at the screen, he saw it was the FAA.

He quickly answered, "CSI Delko."

Meanwhile, Horatio could feel himself being carried on a stretcher by two men, faintly making out the sounds of airplane engines and instructions being shouted in Portuguese. He didn't want to let the people around him know he was regaining consciousness; barely opening his eyes, he realized the men were taking him to a small jet.

With the Lieutenant loaded, the pilot made final preparations for takeoff, communicating with the tower for runway clearance, the man was told that he did not have clearance for takeoff; all private planes were grounded. The pilot relayed the information back to the lounge to his boss via the plane's phone system. Santos thought for a moment and told the pilot to take off anyway, ordering him to ignore the air traffic controller instructions. The pilot did as he was told and began to taxi.

The Hummer had just entered the gates that would give them access to the tarmac. The call from the FAA had relayed information that two planes had filed a flight plan for Rio de Janeiro departing from two different airports. Eric chose the one located at the airport closest to the refinery; he sure hoped he chose right. Horatio's life depended on it.

Eric's phone rang and he answered, "Delko."

The voice on the other end was that of the air traffic control supervisor relaying the message that a Gulfstream jet was ignoring the grounding order and was proceeding down the taxi-way. The caller told Eric the runway number and its location from the gate. Eric pressed on the accelerator so hard the force pressed Frank, Calleigh and Natalia into the seatbacks. That call confirmed he chose the correct airport

As the plane reached the end of the runway, the Hummer entered the runway 100 yards in front and began speeding toward the plane. Santos saw the Hummer and ordered the pilot to maneuver the jet around the vehicle and proceed with take off.

"Sir that would be too dangerous…this jet doesn't drive like a car," the pilot responded. Then Santos put a .45 automatic to the side of the man's head and pulled the hammer back.

"Take off now!" Santos growled.

Horatio heard the conversation in the cockpit and knew the team had found him; he thought about Calleigh and hoped she had been found safe and unharmed by now. He quickly began to concentrate on developing a plan to somehow take the man out sitting near him and attempt to stop the plane before any more of his team could be hurt. He began moaning and thrashing around at least as much as his injury would allow, drawing the attention of his babysitter.

Santos heard the commotion Horatio had started and bellowed to the back for his man to tend to it. When the man leaned over Horatio trying to make him stop, Horatio with all of his strength, jabbed the man's eyes with his fingers. He fell back screaming in agony and Horatio waited for Santos to come back himself to see what had happened.

Just as Horatio thought, Santos left the cockpit and walked back into the cabin mumbling something about 'good help's impossible to find today – sometimes you just have to do it yourself.' He walked near him and Horatio took the opportunity to suddenly roll off the stretcher that was positioned against the wall on a rack, knocking Santos over onto the floor. Horatio landed on top of Santos, ignoring the pain that shot through his body as the impact took his breath away, and was determined not to pass out, for he knew if he did, he would not have another chance.

Santos was screaming and cussing, as he struggled to crawl away and retrieve his gun, but Horatio was holding him back keeping his weight on the man, impeding his advance. Horatio saw the gun and thought he might be able to reach it first, but Santos saw it at the same time and both men were scrambling to be the first to get it. Santos reached it first, but Horatio grabbed his hand and squeezed with all the strength he had causing the gun to fire. The gunshot was deafening inside the small area, but it caused the pilot to immediately throttle the engines down and begin to power them off. Horatio and Santos were rolling around on the floor, fighting for control of the gun. Eric slid the Hummer to a stop close to the nose of the jet and everyone jumped out with guns drawn. He ran to pilot side of the cockpit and while pointing his gun at the man's head, ordered him to turn the engines off and unlock the cabin door, then they heard the gunshot.

Frank ran for the cabin door and pulled the latch, opening the door as the stairway came down, he entered the plane and found Horatio and Santos struggling for control of a gun and Santos was winning. Another man was writhing on the floor at the rear of the plane, seemingly in severe pain and wasn't a threat. Frank walked over and kicked Santos in the side to get him off of Horatio and as the man fell to the floor, Horatio was left holding the gun. Horatio rolled over, grimacing in pain, but was determined to subdue Santos himself.

"Tiago Santos, you're…under arrest…for murder and attempted…murder…of a police officer…and arms trafficking," Horatio managed to croak between gasps for breath as he struggled to push himself up to a sitting position against a seat, pointing the gun straight at Santos with a shaky hand.

Frank stood behind him and smiled, but at the same time was amazed Horatio had the strength to actually carry out the procedure, after he noticed the wound in his abdomen, but then it was Horatio after all. Eric, Calleigh and Natalia entered and saw Horatio holding a gun on Santos.

Frank then walked over and jerked Santos up by the arm and slapped a pair of handcuffs on him and shoved him toward the door and a pair of waiting uniforms who would put him in a patrol car for transport to PD. The uniforms boarded and took out the other man and the pilot who walked to the rear with his hands held in the air.

Horatio sagged with relief when Frank took Santos out and he collapsed against the seat still trying to catch his breath when he heard Calleigh scream, "HORATIO," opening his eyes, he smiled as Calleigh fell to the floor on her knees, taking him into her arms as his head lolled back against the seat.

"We got…him Sweetheart…we…got him…."

"YOU got him Handsome."

Before he lost consciousness all he could think about was the fact that Calleigh was safe and he looked at her, smiling as his eyes slowly closed before he faded into darkness.

When he opened his eyes, the brightness made him squeeze them shut again as he mumbled almost incoherently Calleigh's name.

"Hey, I'm here Handsome," she responded softly. Alex and the rest of the team, except for Ryan were standing around the bed waiting for Horatio to wake up.

He opened his eyes again and saw Calleigh smiling down at him and he smiled back at her, then rolled his head to the other side and saw Alexx and Eric, Frank and Natalia standing close, all looking anxious.

Then Horatio admonished weakly, "What…are you all…standing around for…get to work."

Everyone chuckled. It made them feel better knowing he was awake after the fact that Alexx assured them he could have been injured a lot worse from the gunshot. She had told them the bullet had not hit any vital organs and was a through and through which was not going to keep him down as long as if the bullet had lodged inside.

Calleigh leaned over and kissed Horatio softly on the lips. Afterward he whispered smiling, "You…can…stay Sweetheart." The room erupted in laughter.

Horatio had slept since being brought in to the hospital and he was surprised it was the next afternoon when he woke up. He inquired about Ryan's condition and was relieved the young man was off the respirator and was already flirting with the nurses. Frank assured him he was fine and Calleigh told him about what had happened with her and that Alexx had run a toxicology screen and the baby was fine. She had told the team about her pregnancy and they were all happy for them. Santos had been arraigned by a judge and was currently being held at Miami West Prison.

The next day Alexx walked into Horatio's room and found him standing up with Calleigh's help.

Alexx admonished, "Horatio Caine, just where do you think you're going?"

"Home," was all he said as he turned and looked at Alexx.

Alexx saw a shirt and some pants on the bed and walked closer to him before saying, "Horatio, you are still weak and while I told you the wound was not bad, you need to at least stay another day."

"Alexx, I can rest better at home. That's all I need is a little rest…besides, Calleigh can call and check on me during the day to make sure I'm still kicking." He smiled at Calleigh as he held her close.

"Horatio…" Alexx then just shook her head, giving up. "I just hope that guardian angel of yours is still on duty, poor thing must be worn out." Horatio looked at his dear friend and just grinned.

"I'll go get the release forms while you dress. Calleigh when you get through helping him, I'd like to speak to you out at the nurse's station."

"Sure Alexx."

Calleigh walked up to the nurse's station and waited for Alexx to finish her conversation with one of the floor nurses. Then Alexx motioned for Calleigh to follow her to a room behind the desk.

"Sugar, I'm releasing Horatio to go home, but I want to tell you some things you need to watch for and call me immediately if he begins exhibiting any of the symptoms I'm about to tell you. The bullet came within a quarter of an inch of perforating his colon. You know if that had happened, he wouldn't have survived. It damaged some of the muscles that hold the small intestine in place, meaning he might develop an intestinal blockage easier. If he does, he will vomit, will have localized pain in that area and his abdomen will be bloated. I would recommend he not have roughage foods such as raw veggies, popcorn and other similar foods for about 6 weeks."

"I can do that Alexx."

"One more thing, he needs to stay home at least for a week."

"Uh-oh, you know how he is."

"I do Sugar, but if you can't keep him home, at least don't let him go out in the field on calls until I clear him, ok?"

That night, as they lay in bed, Horatio pulled Calleigh close to his side and then she propped up on her elbow so she could see his face, "How are you feeling Handsome?"

"Much better now that I'm home, in bed with you Sweetheart," he smiled as he tenderly caressed her cheek.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry about Anita. I know you wanted to help her and because she gave up information on Santos, she paid with her life. I thought we could protect her."

Calleigh looked down sadly, then back up, looking into Horatio's eyes. "She was looking forward to returning to her home in Brazil and helping her mother with her younger siblings. I'm just sorry she got mixed up with Santos."

"Let's get some sleep Calleigh. You need your rest." They kissed good-night, but neither could go to sleep for thinking about the events of the last couple of days and how the outcome could have been so much worse.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Now the "Joy" begins in my story. I might be able to write another chapter, but my husband and I are going out of town for a few days this coming week so, I'm not sure I'll have time to write. If I can't publish another, I'll get to it when I return! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heartache Turns to Joy**

**Chapter 10**

Calleigh woke the next morning before Horatio and was startled to see 9:35 on the clock, then remembering, she took the day off to be at home for the first day after he was released from the hospital. She rolled over and looked at Horatio sleeping so soundly, then looked closer noticing he had perspiration beading on his forehead. Slightly alarmed she placed her hand very lightly on his face and it felt hot. _He needs a cool, damp bath cloth on his forehead _she thought_. I wonder if I should call Alexx?_

She brought a damp cloth from the bathroom and sat down on the bed next to him, and the contact caused him to moan.

"Horatio…are you awake?

"Hmmm…Calleigh, that feels so good," he murmured as he reached up and touched his head.

"Handsome you have fever. I'm going to the kitchen and bring you back a muffin so you can take some Tylenol to help bring it down, ok?"

"Thank you Sweetheart."

After she left the room, Horatio began to push himself up against the headboard into a sitting position and felt a shot of pain that began at his right side travelled all the way up into his chest. It was severe enough to cause him to stop moving, thinking he would wait until it subsided before trying again. _I sure hope it'll pass before Calleigh comes back, if she knew about it, she would call Alexx. Nothing against my friend, but I've seen her enough lately on a professional level._ He stayed in bed until the Tylenol kicked in as Calleigh kept the cloth cool.

Later in the morning, as they finished breakfast, Kyle called and asked if he and Sam could come by about four to check on how his dad was feeling, and Horatio assured his son that he was fine, but Kyle insisted on seeing for himself. Horatio really felt guilty for being the reason they had come back from Atlanta just because he was shot. Sam's parents were finally able to arrange their busy schedule allowing them to spend some time with their daughter and Kyle, so they could get to know the young man better and his problems disrupted that opportunity.

Before lunch, Horatio slowly walked out on the patio. He needed to feel the sun's warmth on his aching body; Calleigh was getting their lunch together and he had made the salad, after which, she shooed him out telling him to go sit and rest. The Tylenol she gave him had helped bring down the fever from earlier in the morning, for which he was glad so they could enjoy a light lunch out on the patio consisting of baked sole with steamed asparagus and lemon ice box pie for desert. After finishing, Horatio was feeling quite tired, but wouldn't acknowledge to Calleigh how he felt, not wanting to worry her even more. But, he couldn't hide how he was feeling from her, she was so attuned to him she sensed it; plus, the tiredness in his eyes was very obvious, and she was also aware he was in more pain than he would admit.

"Care to take a nap with me Handsome? She asked smiling as she gently brushed his hair back with her fingers while snuggling in the patio swing.

"I'd love to Sweetheart."

Calleigh stood and took his hand in hers and helped him up on his feet and with their arms around each other they headed for their bed. Horatio turned so he could see her next to him as they walked and he whispered, "You are an amazing woman Calleigh. I love you. I'm constantly astonished by how much you love me."

"You, my sweet husband are so easy to love…and I treasure every day with you, and the anticipation of the new life that we have helped create," she purred as she placed his hand on her abdomen.

Horatio stopped in his tracks and kissed her with so much passion that they both were gasping for breath when their lips finally broke apart.

"Hmm, Calleigh, Sweetheart…the things you do to me," he said in a deep, husky tone that almost made her forget about his injury and push him against the wall.

The physical evidence of his passion was obvious when he pressed against her body, and she murmured, "Handsome…maybe I can help you out."

Horatio leaned back shaking his head no replying, "Thank you Sweetheart, but that wouldn't be fair to you. I can't do that. I can wait; maybe it won't be too long before I'm able to love you the way you deserve to be loved."

Lying down in their bed close together, they spent the first few minutes talking about the baby and briefly going over some names for boys and girls.

Calleigh whispered, "I love you Handsome…now get some rest," she responded as she gave him a sweet smile before they both drifted off to sleep..

Calleigh awoke two hours later and eased out of bed, careful not to disturb Horatio. Just as she entered the living room the doorbell rang.

Opening the door, Kyle and Sam greeted her, and then Kyle asked with a serious expression, "Calleigh…how's Dad?"

"He's sleeping right now, actually if I can keep him down, he should recover completely."

The three of them migrated to the kitchen to fix some tea, then after a few minutes they heard some noise behind them.

"Kyle…Sam, glad you would stop by. How are you?"

Quickly turning around, Kyle walked over to his Dad who was standing in the doorway, bracing himself against the doorframe.

"We're great Dad. I was going to ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Kyle asked as he gently hugged his dad.

"I need to be up Son…it'll help me get stronger quicker. Isn't that right Sam?" The young girl answered that he was right and then gave Horatio a hug. "Besides, Calleigh has me drinking Essiac tea to help me heal," he tilted his head as smiled at his wife.

The next morning the alarm buzzed at 5:30 and Calleigh quickly reached out and turned it off so it wouldn't disturb Horatio. She rolled over to make sure he was still asleep and found he was not there. Then the shower turned on. _What on earth?_ She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to find Horatio in the shower.

"Handsome, what are you doing up? You're not planning on going in to the lab are you?"

The shower door opened and Horatio reached for a towel. "Sweetheart, I can sit there just as well as I can here. Besides, I can help with the paperwork."

"Horatio…"

"Calleigh…I'll be fine."

"You will _just_ sit won't you?" Horatio smiled, "Horatio!"

Horatio prepared a breakfast of eggs and bacon and toast for them, but did not brew any coffee as Calleigh had to give it up because just to smell it, bothered her stomach. He would just wait and make a pot at the lab. Smiling to himself as he thought about how more than once she had lamented about the fact of not being able to enjoy her coffee and wondered how she would endure the next few months without it.

Calleigh insisted on driving them to work, saying it might bother his injury if he drove. Arriving at the lab, early as usual, Calleigh continued on to their office, while Horatio went directly to the employee lounge to make a pot of coffee. As the team began filtering in, they were not really too surprised that he was back so soon. He had always ignored what was best for his health to be there for them and the victims of crime in Miami.

As he walked into his office, Calleigh was not there and he assumed that she had gone down to the ballistics lab. He sat down and began on the stack of paperwork waiting for him on top of his desk when after a few minutes, Calleigh walked in; her face white as a sheet.

"Calleigh…what's the matter Sweetheart?" He inquired as he began walking toward her.

Calleigh told him she just needed to lie down for a minute on the couch that she just had a bout with morning sickness. Horatio eased down on the couch beside her, so he could comfort her. It hurt him to see her sick.

Horatio hung his head and whispered, "I'm sorry Sweetheart…is there anything I can do for you?"

She shook her head no as she laid there with one arm draped over her eyes, weakly replying,

"I'll be ok…it should pass after a bit."

Just then Eric stuck his head in through the door and said, "Calleigh…we have a call-out." Then he noticed her on the couch, "H is something wrong with Calleigh?"

"Morning sickness Eric, she'll be ok. I'll go with you on the call-out."

Calleigh suddenly sat straight up and then a wave of dizziness struck and she gripped Horatio's arm, stammering, "Horatio…you're not supposed to go on call-outs with your wound…I'll…" she suddenly jumped up and ran out the room, covering her mouth with one hand.

Horatio grimaced as he got to his feet and said, "Let's go Eric."

Before they left, Horatio asked one of the girls in the lab to look in on Calleigh to make sure she was ok and then left with Eric. As they walked out of the building Eric commented,

"I'm glad we don't have to be the one pregnant."

"Me and thee brother…women are definitely a lot stronger than we are."

Eric watched as Horatio struggled to climb into the Hummer and thought maybe Calleigh was right…this might not have been a good idea.

"H, you sure about this?"

Horatio turned to Eric and asked, "What do we have Eric?"

As he steered the Hummer out of the parking lot, Eric answered, "A young mother was found stabbed to death in her home with her 9 month old daughter lying beside her murdered in the same way."

Horatio turned and stared out the window, as he ran his hand back forth across his forehead. "Crimes are becoming more horrendous every day," he quietly commented.

Once at the scene, they exited the Hummer and walked over to Frank who was standing on the front porch of the house where the bodies were found.

Frank turned and saw his friend approaching, "H, what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Working Francis…working. Has Lohman arrived yet?"

"Yeah he's inside," Frank quipped as he watched Horatio walk into the house.

Frank turned to Eric, "Does Calleigh know he's out here?"

"Sort of."

Agitated with Eric's answer he rolled his eyes and spouted, "What the hell kinda answer is that? She knows or she doesn't know Delko."

"She was with H when he said he'd go on the call out, but she had to leave abruptly…morning sickness." Frank then understood.

In the meantime at the lab –

Calleigh's stomach was feeling a little better and she walked back to the office only to find Horatio sat down heavily in the chair at his desk and thought, _he went on that call-out, well, he's going to have to deal with me when he gets back. Seriously, what's he trying to do…kill himself? Eric could have waited a few minutes. Oh am I going to give him a piece of my mind when I see him. _She left the office, unable to focus on the paperwork thinking she'd go down to ballistics to work with evidence there and then, she just might spend a little time in the indoor firing range, just to help release some hostility.

Horatio was walking around the perimeter of the large house looking for evidence that might, along with evidence found inside the house, lead them to the killer. They had to find the killer…what the animal did inside that house, made him sick. Frank noticed him and began walking in Horatio's direction to accompany him, but then was called back momentarily by a uniformed officer.

Walking around the back corner of the house, Horatio caught a glimpse of movement to his right, but was not quick enough to react and he felt the horrible pain as something punched him hard in his wounded side, buckling his knees and he went down hard on the driveway hugging his side.

Frank had just appeared when the young man struck Horatio and he screamed,

"Hey you SOB what do you think you're doing…DELKO!"

Eric heard Frank scream and took off running in that direction. He saw Horatio doubled up on the ground and Frank was running with his gun drawn down the sidewalk in pursuit of a young man in a full sprint. Eric screamed for Natalia to check on H as he took off across the yard, jumping over a low hedge to get ahead of Frank who was having difficulty keeping up. After running for about two blocks, Eric managed to tackle the man, subduing him to where he could cuff him.

"Get up," Eric yelled harshly as he jerked the young man to his feet.

"Horatio, I need to call an ambulance. You're in obvious pain," Natalia said as Horatio was moaning and gasping for breath holding his abdomen.

"NO…let…let me…rest. No…hospital…I'll be ok." Natalia looked skeptical at her boss as his face contorted in pain.

Eric walked back with the man that ran from the scene and shoved him toward Frank who quickly slammed him face first down on the trunk of a patrol car and began patting him down, checking for weapons or drugs. Eric walked away and went to check on Horatio.

"I didn't do nothin' man."

"NOTHING," Frank barked, "How about murder to start off with and then assault on a police officer."

"I didn't kill nobody! I didn't know y'all were cops…I thought it might be the man I saw running out of the house, coming back with friends. I was standing next door and saw him run out without locking the door so, I just thought I'd let myself in and see what I could find. Then I found the dead woman and baby…I was almost clear of the back porch when y'all showed up. I'm a thief, but I ain't no murderer!"

Eric found Horatio sitting up against the house with Natalia crouching beside him. "H, how you doin?" He asked as he nervously glanced over to Natalia.

"Better Eric. I'm good. Help me get up." Eric stood up and took Horatio's left arm as Natalia positioned herself on his other side to help support him. Horatio wobbled slightly and Eric continued to hold his arm until he felt like Horatio was steady enough.

"H, I need to take you to the ER."

"I'll be fine Eric."

"H…"and that brought an angry stare from Horatio as Eric threw up his hands and quickly said,

"OK…ok, no hospital."

They walked over to Frank who was interrogating the young man and Horatio joined in. After a few minutes, Horatio determined the man was telling the truth and asked Frank to book him on assault on a police officer and then take him down and get him with one of the detectives that uses the computer sketch program to get the suspect's picture out to the media.

Having left the crime scene, Eric and Horatio pulled up at the crime lab and saw Calleigh standing on the steps waiting.

"Um, Calleigh doesn't look too happy H."

"I noticed," Horatio said as he slowly climbed down out of the Hummer.

Calleigh saw Horatio get out of the Hummer and just turned and walked back inside the lab. Eric walked beside Horatio to make sure he was ok and once they entered the building, Horatio had a good idea where he would find his wife.

As he stood outside the ballistics lab, he could hear the gunfire from inside. _She's definitely upset._ Slowly he entered the lab and walked to the door of the firing range, just watching as Calleigh unloaded an entire magazine at the target.

The shooting stopped momentarily, giving Horatio an opportunity to say,

"Calleigh, I'm sorry."

Calleigh never turned around to look at him as her anger was verbalized,

"Horatio, you say you care for me and our baby, but then you go off and do things to put yourself in jeopardy without any regard for me or our child. I could have made it if Eric had just waited a few minutes. I'm going to have to work through the morning sickness; you don't need to cover for me."

Horatio hung his head and softly said, "I care about you and our baby more than anything Sweetheart. Please don't ever doubt that."

"Well, I have news for you mister; I need to know that you're going to be here for me and our child, not chasing after criminals when you don't have to. You are going to have to realize that other people are fully capable of…." She stopped short after turning and facing him, seeing his dirty suit and shirt, his hair disheveled.

"Horatio…what happened?" she blurted as she quickly ran to him.

He looked as if he could pass out at any time and she motioned for him to sit down on the stool at the counter and she sat down on another in front of him.

"Handsome…."

"I'm ok Calleigh. You're right; I have no business out in the field in my condition." He reached out and gently cupped her face. "I'm sorry for making you think I don't care…you…you and our baby are the best things that have ever happened to me."

Calleigh began softly crying and Horatio stood and pulled her up close and just held her.

"I…I know you think I'm always strong, but I get so scared sometimes that something will happen to you…I need you Horatio."

Horatio placed his forehead on hers and answered, "I'm glad you do…because I need you Calleigh."

**TBC…**

**A/N: Was able to finish another as we pack! Have a good week everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heartache Turns to Joy**

**Chapter 11**

Seven months later, it was 9 o'clock at night and Calleigh waited patiently for Horatio's phone call telling her he was on his way home. He always called when he left the lab and she knew he would tonight, but she always felt uneasy until he called. Horatio and the team had endured an exceptionally busy summer. Crime statistics reflected a dramatic increase this summer over previous summers due to more violent crowds attending rock concerts around Miami and it was overflowing into fall, causing Horatio to finish stacks of paper work after shift ended most nights.

Her phone played the tone signaling it was Horatio; she quickly answered. Twenty minutes later, Calleigh met him at the door watching as he slowly walked from his car into the house. Most nights he was so tired, he skipped dinner, but tonight, she was determined that he would eat. Horatio walked in and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a long hug and kiss. Afterward Calleigh said,

"Handsome, I've got your dinner warm in the oven for you, just…"

"Calleigh I'm so tired all I want to do is get a quick shower and go to bed, hopefully with you next to me," he smiled as he tilted his head and looked into her eyes.

"Horatio, you're going to make yourself sick if you continue not eating. Did you even have lunch today?"

He hesitated, attempting to remember as Calleigh watched closely with one eyebrow raised, "Eric and I grabbed a sandwich after finishing a crime scene, before heading to another."

"Which was hours ago." Calleigh linked her arm in his to take him into the kitchen to a stool at the bar.

Horatio hesitated before sighing and rubbing his weary eyes answering, "Guess I can muster the strength to chew, if it'll make you happy," then began walking with her.

Calleigh smiled answering, "It'll make me happy."

After dinner, Horatio got his shower while Calleigh put the dishes in the dishwasher and turned off the kitchen lights and walked back to change into her nightgown. She also needed her rest lately and usually they were in bed by 10. Horatio joined her and they talked for several minutes until, she began hearing his steady breathing and knew he was asleep. In this late stage of pregnancy, there was no comfortable position for her so she spent a great deal of nights continuously changing positions, careful not to wake Horatio.

She had started her maternity leave last week and found it boring to wake up and just sit around the house so she took her early morning walks on the beach while Horatio ran his usual two miles at sunrise. She would meet him on his way back to the house and turn around to begin walking with him as he started his cool down part of the run. It was Friday and Horatio anticipated finally getting the weekend off for once.

As they walked this morning Horatio turned and looked at her beside him and asked, "How about, I take you out to dinner tonight and dancing afterward?"

"You mean you wouldn't be embarrassed to be with a fat woman?"

Horatio abruptly stopped, then reached out and pulled her close, "You my dear are not FAT…you are pregnant with our child. There's is quite a difference and you are beautiful!" He reached up and brushed some of her loose hair back that the wind whipped into her face. "I'm proud to be seen with you…I love you!"

"I'm glad you do…it's just, I feel like a whale. You know I love to eat…but the dancing would have to be slow."

"Hmm, of course…that's the best kind of dancing! It's a date then. I'm sure I'll be able to leave early today since I caught up with the paperwork last night."

True to his word, Horatio arrived home at six to shower and change before leaving for their night out. Calleigh had been looking forward to their "date" all day and loved the fact that they could have this time together, doing something relaxing.

As Horatio drove he asked, "You're sure Tony's is alright with you?"

"I love the food there…and dancing outside on the beach with my husband under the stars…what could I not like about that?" Horatio reached over and held her hand as he warmly smiled, watching the traffic and stealing a glance at Calleigh when possible.

Arriving at the restaurant, they found the evening crowd had begun building, not surprisingly as it was a well-liked night spot by Miamians. Horatio had called earlier that morning and reserved one of their best tables on the outside deck. As they walked through the inside dining room, heads turned and watched the handsome couple making their way behind the host as he led them to their table.

"This is wonderful Handsome," Calleigh softly declared after getting settled.

Horatio reached out and took her hand in his and smiled, "I want everything to be perfect for my love." Calleigh smiled.

The waiter came to take their drink order and Horatio told him water for both and that they were ready to place their entrée order.

"We'll share the Lasagna Du Anthony and the large salad with cucumber salad dressing, please."

"Thank you sir, I'll be right back with your water." Then the young man turned and walked back inside.

"Oh Handsome look, a full moon is coming up over the horizon."

"Perfect for our evening," he responded as he held her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

Tony Petello, the owner stopped at their table greeting them, "Lieutenant Caine and Mrs. Caine, nice to see you this evening. When is your little one going to join us?"

"He or she will be here soon," Horatio answered as he smiled at Calleigh.

"Ah, I love that you don't want to know the sex of your child…just like the old days before all this new-fangled technology," Tony waved his hand in the air.

Calleigh replied smiling, "But some technology is great Tony. We didn't want to know because it doesn't matter to either of us whether the baby is a boy or a girl."

Tony bent over and hugged them both at the same time responding, "You will be great parents…that I know. You dance tonight; I make the band play beautiful music for people in love!"

Horatio and Calleigh smiled at each other as Horatio replied, "We were counting on some good music."

"Dessert, my treat…for my two favorite people."

Calleigh smiled and said, "Thanks, Tony…you sure know the way to an expecting woman's heart!"

Tony threw his head back and laughed heartily, "I should know what pleases a soon to be mother….my wife and I have nine!" They all laughed at his comment.

Talking for a while after dessert, Horatio asked, "Care to dance Beautiful?"

"Thought you'd never ask Handsome!" Calleigh replied smiling as Horatio noticed the sparkle in her eyes that mesmerized him for a moment.

Tony was right, the band played mostly slow love songs as they danced close and enjoyed the music. Then they noticed that the band had stopped after the last song and Tony was on the platform with the band.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a special request from a husband to his wife. They are both special people and friends of mine who are expecting their first child soon. I hope they and everyone enjoys _The Way You Look Tonight._ Calleigh turned around quickly in Horatio's arms and smiled seeing the twinkle in his eyes and his broad smile.

"Oh Handsome."

"I hope you enjoy it Sweetheart…the words in this song are for you. Calleigh, you are so beautiful," he whispered pulling her close as the band and singer began, then they danced.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight._

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm,_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart,_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

(Horatio lightly kissed her on the tip of her nose)

_It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely, never, ever change,_

_Keep that breathless charm,_

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight._

_Mm, mm, mm, mm,_

_Just the way you look tonight._

Tony stood at the counter and watched the couple dance. _They make a wonderful couple, so much in love, _he thought.

After a few more dances they enjoyed sitting and listening to the music as well as conversation. Then Calleigh tried to hide a yawn with her hand, but Horatio noticed.

Leaning close to her he whispered in her ear, "Sweetheart, I need to get you home and to bed."

Calleigh playfully responded smiling, "Isn't that what got me in this condition?"

Horatio picking up on her playfulness grinned as he answered, "It might have been, but it'll be safer now."

After making tender love, Horatio lay on his side next to Calleigh gently tracing her face with one finger until he reached her lips and whispered, "I love you Sweetheart."

Calleigh jumped suddenly and Horatio asked, "Did the baby kick?"

"It did. Seems we may have woken him, or her up tonight," she smiled responding. "I love you Horatio and tonight, tonight was an evening I'll never forget. This totally surprised me. You took me to Key West last month for our one year anniversary to commemorate the start of our relationship so what was tonight?"

"No special reason other than I love you, but also, to make up for all the hours I've had to work late and leave you alone."

"Feel free to do it again Handsome…anytime."

"Oh I will Sweetheart…believe me I will."

The next day after sleeping in, Horatio made pumpkin spice pancakes, and sausage with real maple syrup for breakfast. At least the calendar said it was fall even if the Miami climate gave no clue. Calleigh woke to the smell of breakfast cooking and smiled, knowing her husband was cooking them something that smelled divine.

Padding to the kitchen in her gown, she silently eased up behind Horatio standing at the griddle flipping pancakes and snaked her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his t-shirt clad back as she hugged him tight.

"That smells wonderful Handsome, I hope some are almost ready because it's not good to keep a pregnant woman waiting too long for food."

"Hmm, that would be living dangerously, wouldn't it? Especially a pregnant woman with guns," he chuckled.

He turned in her arms and kissed her, then asked, "Sleep good Sweetheart?"

She looked up answering, "The baby and I had a very good night."

He kissed her forehead and replied, "I'm glad you got some good rest. Everything is ready, why don't we eat?"

"You said the magic word…eat!" They both laughed and started digging in.

Later as they walked down the beach Calleigh asked, "Did you run this morning?"

"I didn't."

"Why not?"

He smiled and pulled her close softly kissing the side of her head, "Because I was enjoying holding you in my arms."

Suddenly, a girl's scream made them both jerk their heads up and look down the beach. One young man was holding a girl down in the sand partially hidden behind a palm tree as she was trying to fight him off, while another man stood off to the side.

Horatio squeezed Calleigh's arm and quickly said, "Call for back up Sweetheart and stay here," before taking off in a full sprint toward the scene.

"Hey, let her go, Miami-Dade Police."

The two young men turned around and saw a redheaded man screaming for them to let the girl go, shouting that he was police. The young man, who was holding the girl down, jumped up and told his friend to go stop the man running toward them. Horatio stopped when he saw the man approaching him and told him that he was a lieutenant with MDPD for them to let the girl go. The next thing Horatio knew, the young man swung at him, but he leaned back, avoiding the blow and then landed a solid kick to his attackers knee, causing him to go down in the sand.

Horatio stepped over to the young man who was griping his knee and screaming in pain while lying in the sand, but was knocked off his feet unexpectedly when the man grabbed his leg and slammed him into the sand. Horatio quickly jumped up to his knees and almost immediately took a blow to his midsection, doubling him over. Working through the pain, Horatio swung his fist and made a solid connection to the man's jaw, knocking the man backward into the sand. As Horatio got to his feet, the other young man pointed a gun at him and fired. In that split second, Horatio lunged to the right to avoid being in the line of fire. Then sirens could be heard approaching from every direction and the young man began running as the one Horatio hit staggered off after the shooter. The girl was crying uncontrollably and Horatio assured her everything was going to be alright.

He saw uniformed officers capture the two young men down the beach and then turned around to walk back to Calleigh and momentarily froze. Calleigh was lying in the sand.

"CALLEIGH," he screamed as he ran toward her.

Reaching her, he dropped to his knees and saw the blood on her arm and the fact she was not responding. Quickly he pulled the phone out of his shorts pocket and called 911, then began to examine her wound.

The ambulance's siren was screaming as the vehicle weaved in and out of traffic on the expressway, carrying them to Miami-Dade Hospital. Horatio held Calleigh's hand as the memory of doing the same thing with Marisol entered his mind and he shook it off, telling himself it couldn't happen again, it just couldn't. Calleigh screamed in pain as she endured another contraction, trying to twist under the restraints of the stretcher. She gripped Horatio's hand so tight he flinched in a moment of pain, but endured it knowing it helped Calleigh work through the pain.

"Sweetheart," Horatio called softly as he gently wiped her forehead with his hand, "hold on, we're almost there."

Calleigh was trying to say something, but the oxygen mask hindered him from understanding until he bent down close and heard her faintly say, "the baby…not…suppose…to…come."

"It'll be alright Calleigh…the baby will be fine. The paramedic is monitoring the vitals of the baby and everything is good, Sweetheart."

Upon arriving at the ER, Calleigh was whisked away into a trauma room and Horatio was told to wait outside. The nurses would tell him when he could see her. He walked over to a waiting area and sat down heavily in a chair, holding his head in his hands.

After 15 minutes, Frank walked in and found Horatio.

"Horatio, any news concerning Calleigh yet?"

Horatio raised his head and looking up, softly replied, "No." Frank sat down next to his friend and waited.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heartache Turns to Joy**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: I was able to continue the story without too long of a break like I thought it might end up being. I hope all my readers enjoy!**

Horatio sat in silence, not really feeling like making conversation at the moment, but was appreciative of Frank coming and staying with him; it helped to not feel so alone. His mind was rapidly thinking of all the worst scenarios he could imagine…loosing Calleigh, something he just couldn't fathom or the baby. They were both looking forward to having this baby; it would be devastating to Calleigh, and to him, if they were to lose it.

Startling Frank, Horatio abruptly began speaking, his eyes never leaving the floor, "She lost a lot of blood Francis. That's never good. It scares me." Frank's only response was to pat his friend on the back as Horatio seemed to fall back into his self-induced trance.

Suddenly, a familiar voice broke through his swirling thoughts, "Horatio…Honey," and then he felt a soft hand stroke the side of his face. Looking to his left, he saw Alexx sitting in the chair beside him. His eyes reflected the anxiety and fear that filled his whole being.

"Alexx," he managed to whisper with a quivering voice, "Alexx, Calleigh's been hurt…it may be bad…she…," suddenly he jumped to his feet and began walking toward the double doors where the paramedics had taken Calleigh after they brought her in.

"I need to know what's going on…."

"Horatio," Alexx ran after him, gently grabbing his arm, holding him back as Frank stepped in front of him adding,

"H, you can't just go barging back there. Let them help her…you'd just get in their way."

"He's right Honey. Horatio please just sit down. I'll go back and check on Calleigh and be right back to let you know, alright?" Horatio looked at Alexx, then at Frank and sagged slightly, wiping his face with his hands, deciding his friend were right. He hung his head and softly pleaded,

"Please check on her for me Alexx. Tell her I'm here and that I love her," he raised his head and looked wistfully into her eyes.

"I will Horatio. You just sit back down. I'll be right back. Frank you stay with him."

"Not going anywhere, Alexx. C'mon H, I saw a coffee pot behind the desk down the hall…let's see if we can finagle us a couple of cups." Frank wrapped an arm around Horatio's shoulders and began walking with him down the hall, in turn; Horatio mindlessly put one foot in front of the other.

Frank and Horatio returned to the chairs outside the double doors with their coffee, Horatio's growing cold on the table beside him. Ten minutes later, Alexx walked out of the doors followed by a tall, middle aged doctor. Horatio slowly stood up as Frank did the same.

"Mr. Caine?" The doctor reached out to shake Horatio's hand, "I'm Dr. Johns, and I've been monitoring your wife's condition." Horatio shook the doctor's hand, then quickly asked,

"How is she doctor and our baby?"

"Your wife and baby are stable right now, but we need to talk. There things we need to discuss. I've located your wife's OB doctor and he's on his way to the hospital." Horatio looked over at Alexx with a frightened expression.

Dr. Johns suggested they move to a small, enclosed waiting room. The group followed the doctor into the room, sitting down in chairs that were grouped together.

"Mr. Caine, do you want your friends to hear this information, or would you like for them to wait outside?"

"I want them to stay; they're my family, and my wife's." Alexx dabbed at her eyes while Horatio's words humbled Frank as he hung his head.

The doctor shook his head in understanding and began. "Your wife lost a significant amount of blood; the bullet severed the brachial artery in her left arm. While the baby's vitals were normal during the ride to the hospital, they have begun to start a downward turn, as has your wife's. The contractions have stopped that she experienced on her way here, they were probably caused by the trauma your wife endured."

Horatio felt the room begin to spin. Alexx kept a close eye on her friend and saw the blood drain from Horatio's face almost suggesting for him to put his head down over his knees, but stayed silent, knowing Dr. Johns was about to explain the solution.

Horatio asked as he stared at the doctor, "Is there," his mouth suddenly dry, he shook his head slightly attempting to begin again, "is there a possibility…she and our baby could die?"

Alexx's heart was breaking watching Horatio. He needed Calleigh and this baby. Calleigh had given him happiness finally; a sense of belonging in this world, their baby would reinforce that.

Dr. Johns cleared his throat before answering, "There's always a risk Mr. Caine, but what we need to do is perform a C-section on your wife immediately, while her vital signs are somewhat stable at the moment before they deteriorate further. The procedure will allow your wife to stabilize and begin recovery and save your baby as well. The baby is at a normal weight and it is close enough to the due date that I don't anticipate any problems after birth."

Horatio looked up at the doctor declaring, "I just want my wife and baby to be alright and if doing this will ensure that, I'll sign the release form."

"I feel that she will do fine, we just needed your permission."

Calleigh's OB doctor entered the room; Dr. Johns stood up and greeted him. "Dr. Saeger, please join us. I was explaining to Mr. Caine about the C-section."

"Horatio, I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances…" Dr. Saeger explained everything quickly knowing time was of the essence. He had brought the release forms with him for Horatio to sign and once that was done, the doctors began walking toward the door.

"Can I see my wife before surgery?"

"Yes, we need to go back now as they will begin to prep her and move her into the operating room shortly." Dr. Saeger motioned for Horatio to follow him.

Entering the room, Horatio stood and looked over at Calleigh before walking to the side of her bed. As he leaned over to kiss her, she opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Sweetheart…everything's going to be alright. Dr. Saeger is going to perform a C-Section so our baby will be here soon." Horatio managed a weak smile as he squeezed her hand.

Calleigh softly said, "Good…but I wanted you with me." Horatio tilted his head.

"I'll be in the operating room with you; holding your hand just as we planned, but they will give you something to make you relax Sweetheart."

"Did you tell them I plan to breastfeed? Can't have some pain meds…"

"I told the doctor, Sweetheart…they know."

A nurse walked up to them announcing, "It's time…she needs to go."

Horatio quickly kissed Calleigh's lips then said, "I love you Calleigh."

"I love you Handsome." They began rolling her bed out the door and the nurse told Horatio to follow her. She took him to a room outside of the operating theatre to wash up and put on scrubs, gloves, sterile booties over his shoes, a shower cap like hat and a mask over his mouth. By the time he got through, the surgery had begun.

Horatio walked into the busy room full of nurses and at least one other doctor besides Saeger. He eased over and sat down on the stool, placed beside the bed taking Calleigh's hand in his, he leaned over her and softly gave her encouragement,

"I'm here Sweetheart," he whispered as he gently cupped her face, "just relax and it will all be over." Horatio looked across at Alexx.

Alexx was on the other side of Calleigh. She had accompanied her friend into the operating room until Horatio could be there. The doctors had draped a sheet over a frame in front of her so she could not see what was going on during the cesarean. Horatio had to lean out a bit to be able to see what was going on himself.

Surprisingly, the procedure was done in a matter of just a few minutes; Horatio was shocked when he heard a baby's cry. He broke out in a huge grin under the mask and squeezed Calleigh's hand whispering to her,

"I heard our baby Sweetheart…"

Calleigh groggily answered, "I…did…too…"

Then a nurse walked toward him carrying their baby, Horatio stood, "Lieutenant Caine…I'd like to introduce you to your son."

Horatio was speechless as he unconsciously extended his arms to take the baby, wrapped in a blanket from her. He looked down at the crying baby in his arms which suddenly calmed, immediately becoming content in his father's hands. He was beautiful. Soft wisps of blonde hair mixed with a hint of red, big blue eyes, his face almost identical to Calleigh's. Horatio was in awe.

"Hey little guy, I'm your daddy," Horatio whispered and then broke down in tears as he gently hugged the small baby to his chest.

Alexx stood watching the heart touching sight and began crying herself, feeling so happy for her dear friends, who were so deserving of having this happiness in their lives.

Horatio recovered enough to ask the nurse, "Is he ok? Is everything alright?"

"He's perfect Lieutenant. Of course we'll examine him closer once you and your wife can part with him for a few minutes." Horatio smiled.

"Thank you…thank you so much."

Horatio looked down at his son and softly cooed, "Let's go show your mommy what a handsome boy you are."

Horatio whispered, "Calleigh, Sweetheart…I want you to meet Liam."

Calleigh's eyes fluttered open and she smiled as Horatio laid their son on her chest near her breast as she held him with one arm.

"He's beautiful Horatio!" She managed to whisper.

Horatio pulled down his mask and Calleigh saw the tears streaming down her husband's cheeks as he leaned over and kissed her, then the baby's head before smiling and looking into her eyes whispering, "Just like his mother. Thank you Sweetheart for giving me a family." Calleigh smiled radiantly.

The nurses allowed Calleigh to hold her baby a few more minutes before taking him to be cleaned and weighed and given a more thorough examination. They told the couple they'd bring him back as quickly as possible so she could begin nursing with Horatio's help.

Calleigh was taken into recovery with Horatio accompanying her. Once settled, the nurses began positioning Calleigh on her right side so the baby could lay next to her on a pillow in the bed to nurse without him resting on her incision. They propped her back with pillows, put one between her knees and placed a thin pillow under her side, just below the incision. When Calleigh was comfortable, a nurse brought Liam back, placing him beside mother, showing Horatio how to help place the baby at the breast and how to position his mouth to help him latch on to the nipple. The nurse told them that due to the surgical birth, Calleigh may not produce as much milk as she would have if she'd had a vaginal birth. She assured them that the baby would get good nutrients from her right now, and the process would encourage greater milk flow to begin.

Liam took to it right away making Calleigh and Horatio smile. "He's a hungry fellow," Horatio commented.

"Mrs. Caine, right now you may feel groggy, the doctor gave you an injection of Duramorph into your spine to help with the pain after the birth. It will not interfere with nursing, but will make you more comfortable. Later, we will set you up with a PCA that will enable you to control how much pain medication you receive as you need it." Calleigh pulled her eyes away from her nursing son long enough to slightly nod her head at the nurse.

Alexx walked up and placed her arm around Horatio commenting, "Such a beautiful sight. I'm so happy for you both. Liam is very fortunate to have you for his parents…"

Horatio turned and hugged his long-time friend saying, "Thank you Alexx. We're so blessed to have you as our friend."

Alexx replied, "Now Horatio Caine, I was already crying before you had to go and say something like that," wiping her eyes with a tissue as Calleigh and Horatio smiled. "I'd love to stay, but my shift started, so I'll check back later. Just take care of each other. By the way, you have a very anxious group of folks outside waiting to hear some good news," she finished smiling back at her friends before walking out of the room.

"I think he's finished for now Daddy if you'd like to show him off," Calleigh said as she smiled up at Horatio.

Horatio looked at the nurse for confirmation it would be ok. "It'll be fine Mr. Caine."

Horatio carefully picked Liam up as the nurse helped Calleigh slowly roll over onto her back.

"We'll be right back Sweetheart. Get some rest if you can." Horatio encouraged as he wrapped the blanket around Liam and began walking toward the door.

As Horatio walked down the hall inside the recovery area to the two large doors leading out into a waiting room, he looked down at Liam and softly asked, "Ready to go meet the rest of your family little Buddy?"

Still dressed in scrubs from the surgery, Horatio emerged through the doors carrying Liam and found Kyle standing by the doors.

"Kyle, I want you to meet your brother Liam." Kyle broke out in a huge grin as the entire team waiting to hear the news let out a loud cheer.

Horatio handed Liam to Kyle and received hugs from Sam all of his team. Natalia was crying as she hugged her boss, "Horatio I'm just beyond happy for you and Cal. Is she doing alright?"

Horatio smiled, "Thank you Natalia, Calleigh is going to be just fine." Natalia was shocked; _Horatio didn't call me Miss Boa Vista! He's totally relaxed!_

Eric slapped Horatio on the back real hard, and then engulfed him in a bear hug. "Horatio, I know I was a huge jerk at the beginning, but I really am happy for you and Calleigh, congratulations."

"Thanks Eric. All is forgotten brother," Horatio smiled.

Horatio stood back and watched as his team, and son Kyle along with Sam, taking in little Liam. Horatio smiled broadly thinking, _I never would have guessed my life would be like it is today, with a loving family and friends. I truly am blessed._

**TBC…more joy to come!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heartache Turns to Joy**

**Chapter 13**

After a very long week in the hospital, Horatio was finally able to bring his wife and baby home. Calleigh was considered somewhat of a miracle patient considering the artery healed itself without surgical repair. While the bullet only nicked the brachial artery in her left arm, that type of injury usually required surgery to mend. The doctors and nurses kept a regular check on the injury site, just to make sure a hematoma didn't develop, so far she was clear of that as well. Calleigh had laughed and accounted her healing to all the spicy foods she ate while growing up in Louisiana, but Horatio knew it was her strength and determination that contributed.

Horatio pulled into the driveway and turned off the car's engine then turned to Calleigh and said, "I'm so thankful to have you and Liam and Kyle in my life. You know Kyle wanted to be with us so much right now, but he had to pull two shifts at the morgue since he only had one morning class."

"I know. I miss him being a part of this moment too." Horatio smiled at his wife, knowing she really meant that. She had become so close to Kyle, as if he were her son too.

"This is just the beginning of many years of happiness for us as a family Sweetheart."

"Oh Handsome, you definitely have the knack of bringing tears to a girl's eyes," she raised her hand to wipe away the tears that were welling in her eyes. "But, to borrow a phrase from someone very close to my heart; I beg to differ. Kyle, Liam and I are the fortunate ones," smiling at her husband as she reached across and squeezed his hand.

Opening the front door with Calleigh holding on to his arm and carrying Liam in the baby carrier with his other hand; they entered their house with their new addition to the family. Horatio steered them toward the hallway leading to the bedrooms and commented,

"I'd like to show you something Sweetheart."

Calleigh then sighed and said, "You know, we need to finish the nursery for Liam, with everything happening so suddenly, I'd forgotten that the room's not ready, even though he'll be sleeping in our room for a while."

Horatio stopped at the nursery door, which used to be his home office directly across the hall from the master bedroom, and opened it wide so Calleigh could see inside. She shrieked with delight, then turned to her husband in shock and asked,

"There's no way you could have done this and help me at the hospital so, who did?" The room was completely ready for Liam. The walls were painted Robin-egg blue, with all of the classic nursery rhyme characters placed around on every wall. The baby furniture that had been on lay-away now occupied its proper place in the room. They had chosen almost life size decal character decorations from the local "Babies R Us" store and put decals for both a boy and a girl on hold at the store for future pickup once the baby came. Horatio had painted the walls a pale green a month ago, keeping the room neutral with plans to change the color once their baby was born, but now the walls depicted the pale blue that they had chosen for a boy.

"I had lots of help from our family and extended family. While I was helping you, Kyle, Sam, Frank, Eric, Ryan and Natalia, voluntarily gave up some of their off duty hours to have the nursery ready for us when we came home."

"Oh Horatio, that was so sweet of them to do this." Calleigh stood there admiring the beautiful room.

"I agree."

"Come on let's get you settled in bed."

"I'm tired of being in bed. Can't I sit in the living room?"

"Calleigh, both Dr. Saeger and Alexx said you should continue bed rest for a few more days."

"Horatio, what's the difference between the couch and our bed? I just want to be where I can see more, and see you," she smiled sweetly as she looked into his blue eyes.

Horatio chuckled, "And why do you think you wouldn't see me if you were in bed? Hmm?" He asked as he hugged her with his arm around her shoulders.

"I just feel like I'll be tucked away back here. Liam can lay beside me on the couch just as good as the bed."

Horatio gave her the saddest look he could muster and exclaimed, "But I won't be able to lie down with you."

"Hmm, that's a good point. I'll start in the bed if you promise to help me to the couch later."

"Fair enough," Horatio grinned.

It wasn't long before the three of them were sound asleep in the king-sized bed.

Horatio stayed at home for the next two weeks, helping Calleigh with Liam until her incision could heal further and be able to use her left arm more. They were told at the last doctor's visit that she had mild neurological damage in the injured arm which would probably stay with her for years. Overall, the doctor had given her hope that she could return to work when she felt up to it, but she and Horatio agreed that she needed to be a stay-at-home-mom at least for the first year. The department had cleared her for a one year leave of absence, and then after that time, Calleigh would decide what she wanted to do.

One morning, Horatio could hear a buzzing which sounded way off in the distance. Gradually waking enough to realize the sound was emanating from his cell phone; he reached out and punched the talk button answering, "Caine."

"Be there in 20," he answered roughly.

The phone call awakened Calleigh and she groggily asked, "What's happened?"

It took Horatio a few seconds to come fully awake before answering, "An elderly couple has been found shot execution style in their home in Coral Gables."

"That's horrible. Handsome, you be careful…you haven't had much sleep, what with sitting up with Liam and holding him until the medicine kicked in."

"I'll be ok. Used to not getting much sleep." Horatio got up and leaned over softly touching his son's head, "Feels cool now. I guess the children's Tylenol did the trick."

As Horatio emerged from the shower and began dressing, thinking how quickly time was going by. Liam was born 3 months ago and he'd been back at work for a month. Calleigh's left arm was becoming stronger everyday handling Liam who was a chunk to carry. Thankfully the little guy was a healthy baby, just now picking up some type of bug, which Calleigh thought he may have gotten when they both came down to the lab where a bad cold virus had been going around. Ready to go, Horatio leaned over and kissed Calleigh softly on her forehead, not wanting to wake her since she had drifted back off to sleep while he was getting ready.

"Sweet dreams Calleigh," he softly whispered, "Talk to you later." He did the same with Liam, "Be a good boy son." With that he walked out of the house and started the Hummer.

Arriving on the scene before everyone but Frank, Horatio walked up to his friend and asked, "Bad as I think it is?"

Frank huffed, "Worse. What gets me is why would anybody do this? The house has not been ransacked so robbery doesn't seem to be the motive," he ended by shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sometimes it's personal in a killing like this." With that comment, Horatio walked through the front door of the house to examine the bodies.

In a couple of minutes, the rest of the team arrived and entered the house to examine the scene. They found Horatio kneeling down beside the woman's body with his forehead resting in his hand.

Ryan was the first to ask, "Pretty serious stuff, shooting someone execution style."

Horatio slowly raised his head responding, "It definitely is Mr. Wolfe. Examine their clothes carefully please. I'm sure we'll find trace. It appears that the man's shirt is torn, possibly forcibly by the killer."

Natalia began gathering DNA from the two victims. She noticed some possible skin tissue under the woman's nails.

"Miss Boa Vista, I also noticed the woman's head showed possible lacerations in the scalp area. See what you can find."

"Will do Horatio."

Horatio grimaced before turning and walking back out to the front of the house. Eric and Walter were looking around the yard for possible evidence left by the killer as Horatio approached them.

"Gentlemen, I'd like for the surrounding houses to be canvassed when you're done here. Someone may have been up drinking their coffee this morning and may have seen something."

"We'll do that H. By the way, how is Liam doing?" Eric knew Horatio had left the lab a little early yesterday afternoon to go by the drug store after Calleigh called telling him the baby was running a fever.

"Better Eric, thanks."

"Yeah, kids bounce back real quick. You look pretty worse for wear though H. Did you have to pull an all-nighter?"

Horatio chuckled, "Pretty much my friend, just part of being a parent."

Horatio walked toward the Hummer where Frank was standing talking with a young lady. "H, this is Angela Thorns, she lives two houses down and saw all the commotion here and walked up to check it out."

"Ms. Thorns, Lieutenant Caine," Horatio said in greeting. "Did you know the Johnsons well?"

"I have lived in the neighborhood for five years Lieutenant and we've never had anything like this to happen. Those poor people," she sadly commented then put her hand over her mouth.

Horatio looked down for a moment, before asking, "Do you know if the Johnsons lived alone?"

Visibly shaken, the young lady began with a shaky voice, "They have until recently. Their 19 year old grandson just in the last month came to stay with them, something about the boy's mother being put in a drug rehab place and he didn't have anywhere to stay since he and his mother had been evicted from their apartment."

"I see. Could you describe the young man to us and give us his name?"

"Do you think he could have done this?" The lady asked as she hugged herself tight.

"We just need to talk with him right now. Does he go to school or work anywhere?"

"His name is Michael Graham. I think he works at a garage down on Palm. Um," she thought for a moment, "McAllister's Garage, yes that's it."

"Thank you Ms. Thorns. A member of my team will contact you shortly for any additional information you might be able to give us."

Horatio turned and glanced over at Frank. "Care to take a ride Francis?"

"Let's go." The two men climbed up in the Hummer and Horatio began driving toward the garage to speak with the grandson.

As they thought, the young man didn't show up for work this morning and the manager told Horatio when they found the young man, to tell him he was fired. The man said he'd had nothing but trouble with him and highly suspected the kid was on drugs. The manager told Horatio and Frank where he thought Mike hung out when he wasn't working.

Driving up to the warehouse, Horatio turned to Frank and asked, "Ready?" Then they both got out and began walking toward the building.

As they approached the large opening, the squealing of tires on concrete was the only sound they heard before a black car flew out of the entrance aimed right for them.

"Look out!" Frank shouted as he shoved Horatio to the right and unfortunately landed on top of him as they slammed into the concrete.

Recovering quickly, Frank pushed himself up shouting, "H!" Horatio looked dazed as he asked, "What happened?" Frank saw the blood on his friend's forehead and quickly dialed 911 calling a bus for a downed officer.

Horatio began attempting to get up. "You should lie still Horatio…wait until the paramedics get here."

"I don't need paramedics Frank…just help me get up. Nothing's broken. Did you get the make of the car?"

"Looked like a black Hyundai, I'm going to call it in, with any luck, patrol might spot him. Frank thought it would give Horatio a minute to rethink trying to get up.

After Frank completed the call, Horatio asked, "Ready?" extending his hand up to Frank.

Against his better judgment, he reached down and grabbed Horatio's arm, helping to pull him up when suddenly Horatio groaned deeply and fell back down to the concrete.

"Man, I thought this was a bad idea H. Where does it hurt?"

The paramedics arrived and had Horatio sit down on a stretcher for an examination. They looked him over and agreed he had a possible rib fracture, but the gash on his head was what concerned them. Horatio refused to go in the ambulance and told them he'd get Frank to take him to the ER.

Frank waited as Horatio was taken back to be checked out and debated whether to call Calleigh. He hated to get her upset knowing she had a baby to look after, but then he didn't want to be drilled for not letting her know either. The latter thought made him start dialing.

After hanging up with Calleigh, Horatio walked out with a nurse holding one of his arms and he sported a bandage on his forehead.

"We need to get back to the lab Francis and try to locate our speed demon."

"Already have H. Patrol picked him up 30 minutes ago over in Hialeah. He's down in lockup and Eric is going to interrogate. You my friend, are going home."

"Frank, I can finish the day out at the lab, I…"

"H, Calleigh knows. I called her before she saw it on the news. It's been plastered all over the local channels and you know how they make it sound worse than it really is."

Horatio resignedly let Frank help him climb into the Hummer for the ride home.

Calleigh stood at the door holding Liam and watched as Frank helped Horatio out and walked with him up to the house.

"Handsome, I'm so sorry. I'm just thankful you weren't hurt any worse," she greeted as Horatio hugged her, giving her a kiss.

"I'm ok Sweetheart. Hey Buddy," Horatio said as he leaned in and kissed his son. They all moved inside where Horatio collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

"H, I'll be getting back to the station. Anything I can do for you before I go?"

"I've got it Frank. Thanks for all your help. Would you mind swinging by here in the morning and picking me up?"

"_Horatio, _you are not planning to go to work tomorrow?" Calleigh exclaimed in a credulous tone of voice.

"Horatio, I have to agree with Calleigh. You took a pretty good hit on that concrete, plus me landing on top of you."

Horatio sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "I need to be there."

"Eric can cover you for a day, or two, Handsome. You are going to stay put."

Frank took Liam from Calleigh and gave the boy a hug. "He sure has grown! What are you feeding this boy?" Then it dawned on Frank that Calleigh was nursing and suddenly his face turned beet red causing Horatio to start laughing, and then quickly stop as his rib protested.

"Um, here Liam, you need to go back to your mother." Calleigh took her son and walked with Frank to the door.

"Thanks for taking care of Horatio Frank," she said before standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek. "I'm going to make sure he stays home tomorrow." Frank nodded and told her to call if they needed anything and that he'd keep Horatio updated on the case.

Calleigh made sure Horatio was comfortable before putting Liam down for a nap. That done, she returned to find Horatio with his head back on the sofa, sound asleep. She smiled knowing the doctor must have given him an injection of pain medication.

The next morning, Horatio woke up in bed and Calleigh and Liam were not with him. He went to shift his body and found he was painfully stiff. At that moment, the door opened as Calleigh walked in with Liam and sat down on the bed close to him.

"How are you feeling Handsome?"

Horatio smiled, "Sore and stiff."

"We need to have a talk Horatio."

_Uh-oh, Horatio thought, as he noticed Calleigh's serious expression. _

"Frank told me how tired you looked prior to the incident happening. With you working, things need to change around here Mister. No more getting up in the night with the baby for you."

Horatio began to protest, "Cal…"

"Horatio, you could have been seriously hurt or even killed out there. You need your rest. Kyle, Liam and I need you."

He knew she was right. His reaction time was slow due to his exhaustion. If Frank hadn't pushed him out of the way…."

THREE YEARS LATER –

"Dad, I'm nervous. Is that normal?" Horatio and Kyle were standing in a small room waiting for a knock on the door.

Horatio chuckled, "It is Son. Try to relax. You know I'm proud of you, don't you Kyle."

Kyle smiled at his dad, and then hugged him tight, bringing tears to Horatio's eyes. Then they heard the knock and the door opened revealing a young lady who told them it was time.

Kyle walked ahead of Horatio as they entered the church's auditorium. Calleigh smiled radiantly seeing her two big men dressed in tuxedos as she sat on the front row. _Very handsome!_

With Kyle and Horatio in place, the music began. After the attendants were all in place, Horatio heard, a scream, "Da-da," and a squeal before he noticed Liam running down the aisle toward he and Kyle. When the young boy finally reached Horatio, he scooped him up into his arms as Kyle smiled and ruffled his brother's hair.

Kyle whispered, "Didn't want to be left out, did ya big guy?" Horatio smiled as he thought it was fitting that he had his two sons close at this special time.

Horatio glanced out at Calleigh who looked horrified, but Horatio smiled and mouthed it was ok. Calleigh was expecting their second child, a girl, and it was just two months before her due date. Liam was being taken care of by Sam's niece and Horatio knew the girl was not aware of how stubborn Liam could be when it came to being held against his will.

The music changed to the bridal march and everyone stood and watched the beautiful young lady walk down the aisle. The ceremony went without a hitch; even Liam was content to be held by his daddy and stayed quiet, watching everything going on around him.

The newlyweds exited the platform, and then Horatio met Sam's sister in the center of the platform and offered his right arm to her as he held onto to Liam in his other arm. Calleigh grinned at her husband as he walked past.

Just before the couple was ready to leave on their honeymoon, Horatio walked over and handed Kyle an envelope holding a gift of cash. Kyle realized after peeking inside what he had been given.

"Dad, you didn't have to…"

"No I didn't Son, Calleigh and I wanted to." He hugged Kyle tight and said, "We'll see you in a couple of weeks, ok? Be careful Son. Be good to your wife," Horatio smiled.

"I will Dad, you've shown me how."

Calleigh, Horatio and Liam watched as the couple ran through the shower of bird seed to the waiting limousine. Kyle paused and looked back at his dad and smiled. Calleigh sighed and exclaimed,

"We'll be doing this again one day…"

"I hope so Sweetheart. It will give us a lot of joy."

**THE END**

**A/N: THANK YOU, for all of the reviews and readership this story has received. As always, it's very humbling.**


End file.
